Hippo's Side Story
by Freedom Rider 20
Summary: Murray falls in love with a girl who she has in common with but the only problem is that she is on the opposing side of the Cooper gang will they manage to make it work for the two sides however or die trying read the story and see for yourself a parody story to a familiar love story and also with Sly/Carmelita along with Bentley/Penelope and Murray/OC of course
1. Hiest Gone Wrong

Another_ fine Sly Cooper story that takes place after the other Sly stories written here this time I,m planning on a parody story that is not a P.O.V. story ,enjoy and try to guess which parody it is_

* * *

It all starts out one night in Paris France, as we stare at it in a bird's-eye view from the Eiffel tower, all the way to the arch de triumph ,and finally all the way down to a café, where we now go a normal persons eye view, and that's where our story begins.

There we see Sly ,Bentley, and Murray in disguise of course leaning against one of the walls of an alley way, just minding their own business ,then suddenly after getting up off the ground ,Sly then signals his friends to follow, as they start to snap their fingers to the rhythm of their feet ,while they walk out of the alleyway.

As they walk and snap, the next few people to join in while doing so, where Guru ,Penelope, Dimitri, and the Panda King all following the same rhythm, when suddenly Bentley while in rhythm asks "Sly how come we are doing this ,it feels so cliché, I mean its like something kids would do?" only for Sly to reply "because it's fun of course."

This brought Bentley and Penelope to a halt, as Penelope complained "wait a minute are you telling me, that I let Carmelita babysit our little Patricia, just so we can do **this ,**because you say its fun?, I don't even know you anymore" ,"there has to be a reason why we're doing this, other than what you just said" Bentley added, while giving a glare to Sly ,who was still snapping his fingers as were the rest.

"Well your right on that Bentley, there is another reason were doing this" Sly says still snapping his fingers, not knowing that somehow Murray got ahead and in front of Sly's way ,stopping him on his tracks saying "then spill it ,why are we doing this?"

Sly who was still calm stopped what he was doing ,and explains " the reason were doing this you see ,is because a certain singer I know named Fiance Nightingale ,whose coming here from California to do her latest hit here in Paris ,has a very special treasure I've been eyeing on,and I plan on claiming it as a present for a very certain lovely Carmelita Cooper for her birthday."

"That still didn't explain why we where snapping our fingers to a beat like musical gangsters" Bentley answers to Sly,as he fantasizes about Carmelita's surprise on her gift ,until Bentley snaps him out of it saying "Sly I'm speaking to you ,SLY are you going to tell us what is with the finger snapping or not?", only for Sly to reply back "fine Jeez mom ,the only reason were doing this is so we wont be discovered" ,only for Penelope to ask "by who?"

Only for someone completely different to pop out of nowhere ,and reply "take a good guess sweetie ,and if your planning on blending in with the crowd ,it aint working cause me and my boys have already got a sight of you", only to show himself as a brown cat with yellow eyes, and stripes on each side of his face , he was wearing a black and white striped shirt , purple jeans and on his head he wore a black Barret ,as he added in "and I bet you where planning on stealing this too ,werent ya Cooper?" as he held up a silver necklace ,with a very large round sapphire in between.

Surprised by this Sly says to the young cat "that's Fiance's necklace ,but how, I mean how did you even get to her?" only for the cat guy to reply "my guy Moon has connections to some people who know her well, now I have her necklace ,and you don't so take that" this made Sly mad with rage on the inside, seeing the smirk on the cat persons smug face.

Bentley who somehow felt Sly preparing to lose his temper somehow ,holds him back saying "don't let him get to you Sly ,besides the necklace isn't worth it ,I mean the jewel could be fake for all we care", Murray then backs him up along with the other guys, saying " yeah I mean we could just rob a look-alike from the antique store, I mean whats the difference right?"

However right when the Cooper gang started to walk away, the jerk cat pushed Sly too far, when he said"yeah that's right walk away Cooper, why don't you go home to your parents while you're at it ,oh that's right you had no parents growing up huh Cooper" laughing at the grey raccoons face ,while taunting him ,and that's when Sly began to snap and say "you shut up about my parents you spineless body licker ,I'm gonna tear you inside out!" charging himself at the cat guy ,as he starts to tear out his fur and pull his ears clear off his shoulders .

And as Sly did so, the cat person then calls out "Gargons hey Gargons help me out here!" ,only for a few guys from out of nowhere to come in and break up the fight, along with the Cooper gang ,and after a minute or two, they finally manage to break up the two, and go their separate ways, but not before hearing these last few words from the cat, saying "you may have won this round Cooper ,but be warned no one messes with Tony Gargon of the Gargon gang, you'll see when we meet again you wont be so lucky" ,before they where completely apart from each other.

* * *

We now move to the home of Sly Cooper and his family, where we find Sly beat up very badly as he and his gang arrive ,only for Bentley to worry saying "well Sly were here ,but what do we tell Carmelita about her gift ,and about the condition you're in?", only for Sly to reply calmly"well the gift is not a problem" as he pulls out the necklace.

"Whoa Sly that's righteous ,but how did you?" Murray asked surprised as the rest ,only for Sly to reply " I swiped it from Tony while we were fighting" ,only for the gang to be impressed, as Penelope replied" wow Sly awesome you always manage to outsmart other thieves ,but how do you expect to explain to Carmelita about your wounds?"

"Yeah Sly how are you going to explain about those wounds you got" said a voice from behind, which happened to be his mother Kathy Cooper standing out the door with a stern look on her face ,and the only reply Sly could give his mother was "oh hi mom heh ,you like the present I got Carmelita?" hoping it would work but didnt.

**and here is chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed it and hope this story appeals to the fans of this particular parody aand if you enjoy it please review and remember no flames or bad comments please**


	2. The story of the Gargon Gang

**We now return to where we left off**

After what happened tonight ,Sly was then welcomed to a world of pain ,when he was brought into his living room to be treated by his mom ,who was shocked when she saw Sly with wounds all over him ,and who could blame him ,Tony did insult his family, causing Sly to get into a rough fight with him , and leave behind bruises and scratch marks on him to be treated on.

"Ow ow mom that hurts ow!" Sly wines ,as his mom treats his left arm ,by carefully placing a cotton ball dipped in alcohol in the places he had been wounded on, as his mom scolds at him saying"well it serves you right , this is bitter medicine for you young man ,I tought you better than to go around beating people up for insulting your family", only for Teresa to reply "you could have at least tought him some manners with that cane of yours Sly ,or at least just insult him back like a real thief, your even lucky mi Dimitri broke you out of that fight when he did" ,only for Dimitri to reply "anything for my family my princess" as he places an arm on her shoulder in comfort.

And finally Carmelita who was the most upset of all, said to her wounded husband "and all this trouble with that blasted Tony guy for what, just to get me a silver necklace for a gift " Sly then replies softly "I only did it for you honey ,I wanted you to know how much I cared for you" then Carmelita, who felt a bit touched by what he said ,replied back "you already have by marrying me, by having two beautiful twins, the least you can do on my birthday is say you love me" before kissing him on the forehead ,and adding "but I like how you went to all that trouble to get it for me, so thank you" walking to the kitchen afterwards ,if only she knew how Sly actually did it.

Then in approaches Vincent from the living room, who sees his father in a wounded state,he asks curiously "daddy what happened to you ,how come your hurt so bad" as the little fox wanted to touch his sprain on the leg ,only for Bentley to slap his hand away from it saying "oh no-no Vincent you shouldnt touch ,your father is in pain from the fight he had today, with the new gang that lives north of Paris" only for Vincent to ask "wow cool, who are they?" Vincent asked with joy in his face, only for his father to reply happily "they are known as the Gargon gang kiddo, they weren't hard to beat really, just wish someone trim their gang leaders claws" as he looks at the scratch marks on his shirt.

Vincent who was surprised by this, asks his father "awesome who are the Gargon gang ,how did they start?" only for him to reply "that's a very log story little guy, you see back then I knew their leader Tony 's dad from when I was little, he and mine used to be neighbors ,as a teenager his dad showed so much appreciation to mine, that he even hosted a Cooper gang fan club, Tony's dad was mine's biggest fan ,however the problem was is that back then before he started the 1st Cooper gang, my dad was a solo thief who had no interest in partnerships ,no matter how much that cat begged."

"Then one day during a heist, the guy tried to show my dad what he can do and not lose any of his 9 lives, but my dad was too stubborn to listen ,and turned the poor guy down hard saying "crawl home, I work alone" he really scarred the poor guy for life , all the poor guy wanted was a spot on my fathers gang ,but when my dad pushed him to his limits telling him that he couldn't join because of his species, without giving the poor guy a chance to explain, he finally hit the edge believing that if he couldn't be accepted to my fathers gang, then why bother to cheer for the guy at all ."

Vincent who was listening to all this, then says "whoa poor guy, grampa Connor was so mean to him" only for Sly to continue, saying "I know he was ,but soon after your grandpa's death, a year later Tony's parents died as well, leaving Tony with the only family he knew, with only the Cooper family to blame and to avenge his father ,he gathered up his own crew of talented thieves ,whose only purpose was to take out the Cooper gang ,and since then it was declared that the Cooper gang and the newly formed Gargon gang became long time rivals ,and I only agreed to this because it was his father's fault for starting all this in the first place, and I would never forgive those felines for just turning me down because they think I'm like my dad."

"And after seeing Bentley and Murray ,he gets himself same types of people with talents like theirs, and that's when Moon and Baxter came in" Sly says, then Vincent asks him "who are they daddy?", only for Sly to answer saying "Moon is like Bentley, he is the brains of the Gargon gang, and he's an owl, and Baxter is the sort of brawny guy whose a German Shepard, but unlike Murray he has a thin like figure, and he is very sharp ,but unlike us they're not best friends" ,as his mom finishes treating his striped tail.

Hearing what hs father said last made Vincent feel heart warmed, when suddenly he snaps out of it noticing there is someone missing ,and asks "hey daddy where's Murray?" ,only for Sly to reply "you know I don't really know, I was too busy telling you the story of the Gargon gang, that I almost forgot about the big guy ,where is he anyhow Bentley?" Sly asks turning to his turtle friend in the wheelchair, as he replies "he said something about needing time to himself but I'm sure its nothing that important."

We then cut to where Murray is at which is in Sly and Carmelita's bedroom, staring at a picture of Sly and his family and friends during their time in Spain ,as he begins to tear up at the sight of Sly and Carmelita embracing each other in the picture, showing that something was wrong with Murray as he lays there staring at that picture.

**Whats wrong with the poor hippo what has him in a bad mood tonight well this will be revealed in the next chapter and I hope this one pleases you guys so far and please no bad reviews or flames I promise the next chapter will surely be better**


	3. The Plan

**Just a reminder to some of the people who have played Sly 4 this story does not take place after it so dont ask me why Bentley and Penelope are still together or how did Sly come back from Egypt because those events did not happen during this story now I leave you to read it and sorry for not realizing those events sooner**

As we find Murray staring at the picture in depression ,that's when Sly's raccoon daughter Alyne enters the room, and when she see's a depressed Murray ,thats when she asks him "whats the matter Murray, why aren't you with mommy daddy and Bentley enjoying mommy's birthday?" seeing the worried look on Alynes face, he knew he could not hide anything from her ,so he tells Alyne "that's the problem", "you don't like birthdays?" Alyne asks curiously.

"No I mean Carmelita and Sly has her , Bentley has Penelope ,and even Dimitri has Carmelita's mom ,and who do I have no one, I'm lonely that's the problem" Murray says ,as he puts back the picture and lies on Sly's bed groaning ,making Alyne feel sorry for him, so she tries her best to cheer him up saying "don't feel bad, I'm sure you'll find some one who loves you ,my mommy says that love finds everyone" in the cutest way possible.

This made Murray turn to her and reply "thanks Alyne ,I can always count on you to talk to when I'm down" making Alyne giggle at this funny moment ,as she gets off her parents bed ,and says to the large hippo"come on let's go back downstairs for cake" going back to where the others are at as excited as can be, with Murray following behind.

* * *

After returning back to the party to see Carmelita make her wish ,everyone was then cheering Carmelita for turning 25 ,shouting "happy 25th birthday Carmelita!" making the birthday woman blush in embarrassment, as she replies "thank you all for this wonderful day ,I could never have thought of a better day then this, and Sly even though I still did not approve of it ,I still love the gift you gave me gracias"turning to Sly afterwards.

That's when Sly replies to her "and your gift gets better because you get to wear it tomorrow night ,at the new nightclub your new dad is opening" only for Dimitri to answer ,saying "ah yes the Saint Teresa Night Club, where all hip teens come to hang out after a rough day at school ,or to get away from parents ,or even for those older couples to get together" as he puts a hand on Teresa's shoulder , she replies "and he named it after me, su esposa bonita" as she puts her head on his shoulder.

Looking at this Murray tries to hold back the pain he has of not having a soul mate, as Sly takes the floor as he says "and it's where we plan on meeting the Gargon gang ,and make them wish they never met us, because that's where I plan to ask their leader Tony if he and his gang would like to have a thief fight against us, and see which gang is better than who."

"I don't know if it will be possible Sly, I mean how do you know the Gargons would even want to fight us?" Bentley asks his raccoon leader, worried what happened before will happen again, only for Sly to reply "relax I know he'd want to, I mean why would he not miss a oppertunity at taking me out?", convincing his turtle friend in the wheelchair.

Penelope then adds in "and besides the Gargon gang have been a pain in our necks since day 1, maybe taking them down will be the best thing for us, when they leave us alone" while holding their mouse in a turtle shell daughter Patricia in her arms, only for Bentley to notice her and ask "what about our children though ,we can't just leave them at home alone while were fighting those ruffians though?"

Sly then answers to his friend saying "no problem ,because while we talk to those so-called 'ruffians' ,mom would be happy to take care of the little guys ,I mean she does like Vincent and Alyne very much ,that she wont ever let anything happen to them wont you mom?" turning to Kathy, who simply gave in saying "well alright, I'll take good care of them ,but that does not mean that I approve of your plan completely young man, just promise me you'll be careful at the dance, and not get into another fight tomorrow?" making Sly assure her that he will be fine, saying "don't worry mom nothing serious will happen to me this time ,as long as I got my gang to back me up."

His mom after hearing this says "I hope so Sly, because I don't like where this plan is going ,you could be hurt worse than before" only for Carmelita to step in, and say "then to be safe I'll be with them when they meet the Gargon gang, to make sure it doesn't happen" ,Teresa after hearing this says "ten cuidado pues Carmelita, if anything happens to you ,I don't know what I would do" while hugging her daughter, "don't worry mama I'll be careful I promise, you and Dimitri just have a nice time at the club" Carmelita says to her mother.

And after agreeing to do so ,that's when Sly ends the talk saying "so we're set then, tomorrow night the Cooper gang are gonna teach the Gargons a lesson in not to mess with the Cooper gang", before returning to the party where they had cake and continued to celebrate Carmelitas birthday, while doing so Murray who was still thinking about him not having a soul mate, thought to himself "sweet a fight with the Gargon gang ,maybe that'll keep my mind off of not having a date hopefully, if I crack his skull when we fight."

**and here we end another chatper and hopefully you all enjoyed it and for those who do please review**


	4. Meet the Gargon gang

We now cut to another apartment that is on the north side of town ,and in one of the bedrooms of the apartments we see a beautiful female cat ,with white fur, a pink nose ,blue eyes,long yellow hair that reaches her shoulders ,and a big bushy tail swinging behind her, wearing a lemon yellow dress ,with a green sash around the waist, an emerald-green collar around her neck ,as she puts on makeup while checking herself in the mirror.

But while she stares at the mirror she gives a look of sadness on her face, as she puts the finishing touches on herself, then in enters a female skunk with black and white short hair that goes over her left eye, with a tail larger than the cat girls, and what she was wearing was a green tank top with sleeves torn off along with the bottom half of the shirt , a pink and black striped undershirt, with matching stockings, khaki shorts, and white sneakers who says to the cat in a hispanic accent "hey amiga its your main girl Felicia, coming to see how my favorite person is doing" as she enters her room in style.

And when Felicia comes in she notices her cat friend in a bad mood ,and asks her "hey Katrina whats the matter girl ,you look like you just got dumped by an old boyfriend?" ,only for the cat named Katrina to answer Felicia in a strong valley girl accent ,saying "yeah like that's the problem not being dumped, I mean like I feel so bummed out right now about being the only babe who does not have a guy ,I mean your practically dating my older brother Tony, and all the other guys have major crushes on our other girlfriends ,except me what am I going to do?"

When Felicia heard her depressed friend say this, returned her to a cheery state as she answers Katrina saying "oh yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about ,Tony has just agreed with the hot-shot Baxter to give you his hand in marriage, isn't that great you are gonna be one of the luckiest girls on the planet", however Katrina did not feel lucky when she heard such news, as she replies in an unemotional mood "doesn't make me feel lucky, I mean sure Baxter is one strong good-looking guy ,but when I look at him I don't feel anything, I want to feel something when I meet a guy, like they do on those romance movies."

"Girl you know those romance movies are nothing more than sob stories" Felicia says with a look of disbelief for her friend ,only to be asked by Katrina "OK like then how did you feel when you and Tony met?", and for an answer Felicia replies "hey girl that's different ,he was the only guy who only showed interest in me because I wanted him to ,I mean who can resist this curve" as she shows off her curves ,making Katrina giggle at this and say "wow cool ,but still I dig guys who aren't so full of themselves, and Baxter is like so a guy who loves himself too much for me to ever show interest to, I like guys who feel how I feel when we look each other in the eyes."

Then in comes the Gargon gang's main three guys who greet the women of the house, as they present themselves to the trio ,only for Tony to ask Katrina "Katrina hows my little sis, you ready for your first night out with Baxter here tomorrow,I promise it will be a night you would want to remember" only for Katrina to reply back to her brother ,saying "you mean a night that **you'll **remember ,like I never agreed to marry someone as bogus as Baxter" only for a giant german shepherd in a clear black tux named Baxter ,to answer back to her saying "aw baby don't say that ,I knew you and me are gonna have a great time out tonight right Tony?" acting as cool as possible.

"Whatever Tony I still say it will be a bogus night, if I like have to like be with Tony all night" Katrina answers in a disgusted mood ,already feeling embarrassed ,then Tony who just glared at her says to her in a strict tone "come on sis, I promise you'll have fun ,and you will be sticking with Baxter while were at this dance too if you want to marry him , if not than don't get married at all to anyone ,and another thing ,quit talking in that valley girl accent it's getting on my nerves!"

Then Katrina answers back to her older brother as she begins to work on her hair, saying "like its your fault you know, if you hadn't bought me that book on how to talk normal English, I would have never totally gotten into this language when we arrived here from Verona", making Felicia say to her guy "ooh you just got burned by your little sister ,rough hombre" only for Toby to reply back to Felicia ,saying "who asked you to but in you running sewer pipe?"

Only for Felicia to completely get ticked off saying "hey just cause I'm a skunk don't mean I stink like one ,so watch it buddy your lucky your even cute enough to go out with someone like me to the night club for dancing", then that's when Moon interrupts the couple, saying "not only that but its a perfect chance to get back at that raccoon Cooper for what he did right boss?", only for the cat to reply "you read my mind man ,heck if it wasnt for what his dad did to mine we wouldn't even be here."

"Whatever I'll come then ,but do me one favor ,when we go to the Teresa, I want this to so be a perfect night for me ,I want to experience the whole dance on my own please Tony?" Katrina asks Tony ,only for him to reply "fine but that wont mean that I wont ask Baxter to keep an eye on you ,while were at the night club got it?" only for the white kitty to simply reply "whatever" ,before she goes downstairs to show other girls that live in the apartment with Tony and his gang.

After she left that's when Tony changes from protective and kind ,to an attitude that sounds like a crime lord saying "damn brat ,who does she think she is talking to me like that, she's even lucky that she is the only member of the family I have that is not dead, I might as well tell Baxter that after he marries her he can eat her,after he's done pummeling that raccoon," only for Felicia to reply "that's cold dude" ,"even I'm not that cruel to a common cat" Baxter adds.

"whatever I'm going to bed, you two do what you want" Tony says before he left the room, leaving the skunk and german Shepard alone only for things to be silent between them, then after an hour later Felicia breaks the silence, asking "so do you really think Tony would do such a thing hombre, I mean we do like her as a friend right" only for Baxter to answer back to her saying "listen chica, you keep your opinions to yourself and I'll keep mine to me", before walking away leaving Felicia alone to just go to her apartment room , saying "yeah whatever to you too jerk just wait till your married to Katrina!"

When he got far away from Felicia ignoring her words, that's when he thinks to himself "jeez can that skunk get any more annoying, lets hope at the dance Tony keeps a leash on her", before going to his apartment room to rest for tomorrow.

**And here's the new chapter sorry if the cooper gang aren't in this one but I assure you they will be in the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it in your review**


	5. At the Night Club

The next night came and we see a 52 foot building ,with a large magenta colored light up sign over where the front doors were that read **Saint Teresa** and ,beside it was a cerulean light up female vixen dressed in a disco dress that is beside the doors ,and inside as we see through some of the windows where flashing lights ,from blue, to purple, to pink, and to red.

And inside we see the whole room decorated to make it look like something off of the 1970's but everyone inside were dressed in clothing from this century ,except for Dimitri and was dressed in 70's clothes ,as Dimitri introduces the place to his friends saying "and here it is the Saint Teresa, the new place to get you bogey down bros" only for the gang to wow at such a place.

We then see the cooper gang enter the place dressed in fancy clothing while they are wowing the place, Sly and Carmelita where in the same clothing they wore in India ,Bentley was in a black tux and Penelope was in a periwinkle colored sleeveless dress ,Murray was in a light blue monkey suit ,Guru was still in his attire ,and Panda king wore a black chinese suit that reached his neck ,as they enter the place and were amazed by the sight.

"Alright guys focus were not just here to get our groove on ,don't forget we're only here to get the Gargon gang to face us ,so while we have a good time here everyone be on your guard for those pesky Gargons" Sly says ,reminding them of the plan ,only for Carmelita to say to him "aw lighten up Sly ,come on lets dance" as she drags Sly forcefully to the dance floor, followed by Penelope dragging Bentley, then the other remaining members spread out and have a good time themselves.

Then on the other side of the room we see the Gargon gang approach the inside of the club ,and there is when Tony reminds his crew"alright boys let's get out there and rock this place, just remember though any sign of the Cooper gang tell me straight up, and well give em what for ,and Baxter make sure you keep both eyes on Katrina ,even when I can't got it?" only for Katrina to reply "whatever I don't need this, I'll be at the snack table "the feminine beauty said as she left her brothers sight.

Then the cat leader dressed in a bronze tux signals the rest of his crew to get out there and have fun ,before he attended to his skunk girlfriend dressed in a smoking purple dress ,as they walked over to the dance floor and have a good time while Baxter who was supposed to keep an eye on his fiancé, got sidetracked by other women worshipping his biceps, that he could not resist but stick around and be admired.

Soon the two gangs while not noticing each other where dancing the night away ,with no care in the world whatsoever, while Murray who was at the snack table was drowning his sorrows in food, the problem however was that the food Dimitri was serving was not what Murray was used too, as he looked around the table only to find fancy gourmet food and cuisines alike, all waiting to be eaten by the people who come by.

Murray who was staring at all this simply asks himself "what kind of food is Dimitri serving here, where are the chips, the hotdogs, the peanuts?, oh well I guess this will have to do" as he just puts things he thought was good to eat on a plate, before going to the punch bowl, Murray then stares at what he got ,which included briskets decorated in fine sauce ,shrimp that has been dipped in cocktail sauce ,caviar, and about 10 or 20 mini mousse hoping to satisfy his stomach.

After doing so Murray then went to an empty seat where he can enjoy his lunch ,right when he began to feast that's when he heard someone ask him "excuse me ,is this seat taken?" only to reply "oh no go right ahead, I was just about to- to whoa" as he turns to see who was talking to him ,only to see the white persian cat Katrina, right in front of him and how beautiful she was.

As Murray stared at her and her beauty ,Katrina was doing the same thing to him, as she stared directly at him although his appearance wasnt really attractive, soon as the two stare at each other ,they began to feel their hearts beating at a fast rate as the room began to fade into darkness except for the two ,who were staring blankly into each others eyes.

Then after the room was completely black, the only thing the two where paying their attention to was each other holding hands ,"man your eyes are like wow, I can't take mine off them" Murray says complimenting on Katrina's blue eyes after getting up from his seat, making her blush but not look away as she says "wow I couldn't say the same for yours, but I would be lying if I did I mean they are just so irresistable."

"Man is it hot in here or is it just you?" Murray asked her referring to her appearance, only for Katrina to giggle at Murray's little attempt of humor ,then Murray asks "man what a babe, would you like to you know dance w-w-with me?" only for Katrina to reply kindly, "like what a gentlemen sure like it would so be my honor" ,as the two began to dance from where they stand, then they dance all over the darkness for about 2 minutes until they soon realize what they found right in front of them.

And that's when Murray says "man now I know what it means to be in love" as he stares astonishingly into Katrina's eyes ,only for Katrina to reply in a love felt voice saying "like totally", only for Murray to comment on Katrina's accent saying "love the valleygirl talk babe" ,"and I totally dig your biceps like I don't know why ,even though your large I still cant help but" Katrina says, only to be stopped ny Murray as he places 2 fingers on her lips ,saying "don't say another word ,let your lips explain for you" only for her to coöperate as the two prepare to kiss.

But just as they where about to though, reality returns back into play ,as Murray gets kicked in the stomach by Tony who was beside Katrina ,as he says to him "hey hippo boy you stay away from my sister she already has a fiance" ,only for the other gang members to notice this, as the two opposing gangs gathered around their kind ,then after Murray gets back on his feet that's when Sly steps in ,telling Murray to leave the rest to him ,as he steps forward in Murray's place.

As Sly steps up to face Tony ,Tony did something before confronting Sly ,which was calling his brawns, telling him to take Katrina home saying "Baxter take Katrina home, I'll handle Cooper" only for Murray to hear her name did he reply "whoa your name is Katrina ,what a ritious name!" only for Tony to turn his attention to Murray, saying "hey hippo shut up I don't want you to talk to her either, or I'm coming after you next after I finish off Cooper!"

That's when Sly pops the question to him saying "easy their tiger ,we're gonna fight but not here, how about we have a war council first at the old coffee house down the street tomorrow night at twelve ,what do you say you up for it?" hearing this offer Tony begins to think as he strokes his furry brown chin ,saying "tempting go on Cooper" then Sly concludes their talk ,saying "and I'll let you pick where we fight ,only if you let us pick what weapons to use, is that a deal?" extending his hand out to him afterwards.

"You drive a hard bargain Cooper ,alright its a deal but you better be there or else I lose it got it?" Tony says ,as he shakes Sly's hand in agreement ,only for Sly to reply calmly "oh don't worry we'll be there, in fact we Coopers happen to have a tendency to be very early", only for Tony to reply to that saying"Ill take that as a yes, Gargons move out" as the Gargon gang leave the night club.

Carmelita after they left, scolds at Sly saying to him "a war council?, Sly have you gone loco ?,after what they did to you?" then Dimitri adds in "not cool cracker box, how are you gonna explain this to pretty wife of mine ,and momma Cooper?" only for Sly to answer that ,saying "easy we tell them that they wont have the upper hand this time , and not to worry about us ,cause well be ready for them by the time we fight ,for now let's get out of here our work here is done."

Murray however who was too busy daydreaming about Katrina, had just felt like love has finally gotten to him ,thinking"man I can't believe I actually found a girl who stole my heart from its steel trap" not even caring that she was on the opposing side ,just then while he was daydreaming ,Bentley then got him out of it ,asking his large purple friend "Murray aren't you coming pal, we're going to that pizza place you like so much Dimitri's driving" only for Murray to reply back "oh its OK Bentley, tell Sly I'll catch up in a bit ,I just need some time myself" ,hearing this Bentley with a confused look on his face agrees to this, saying "well OK we'll be sure to save you a slice when you get back" before wheeling back to the others.

After Bentley left, Murray then walked out the other way then they way he first came, thinking to himself" I cant beleive I just met a chick that goes by the name of Katrina, and she totally digs me, I just got to meet her again I just gotta!"as he set off to see Katrina, and hopefully find out where she lives by any means necessary.

**And there you have this chapter has been completed and I hope you all take a liking to it and I will update the next chapter soon**


	6. Murray has found love

After leaving the Saint Teresa that night in a big huff the Gargon gang then return back to the hideout so Tony and his gang could prepare for the big night tomorrow and as for Katrina after what Tony saw between her and Murray he orders her to her room saying "I have never felt so humiliated in all my life you are engaged to Baxter and who do you dance with instead a Cooper that's who now go to your room and stay there until you think about what you have done!"

"Whatever" Katrina says not caring what her brother says as she walks into her room ,only for Felicia to stand up to him saying "whats wrong with you man, she is just having fun you can't deny her that we are in Paris now" only for Tony to answer back to her saying "all the Gargon gang is in Paris now",thus making her say to him in disgust "ugh chico ,I don't know whats thicker your ego or your skull" ,only to be kissed on the cheek afterwards.

Only for Felicia to deny it saying "don't even try it boy ,I would never have been your girl if you weren't so cute" as they begin to argue over the well-being of Katrina.

* * *

We now cut to Katrina's room as she lays in bed all depressed about what happened just now as we hear her say to herself "ugh it's just so not fair its like I'm his puppet I mean sure he's a Cooper gang member sure but he's just so cute if I could only meet him again" only to hear crashing sounds out her window making Katrina investigate the source of that crash.

And what she saw happened to be Murray who knocked over almost everything in the back alley ,other than the walls and windows, thus making Katrina come out the window that has a fire escape under it ,and try to get a better look at him, as she says "it is you your that guy from the dance, how did you even like find me?" only for Murray to pick himself up ,and reply saying "I'll tell ya it wasnt easy, I had to run to like every house to ask if anyone knew where you live until I got an answer,man was I exhausted I couldn't even see what was in front of me."

Hearing this made Katrina giggle at what he said ,then she remembered what she forgot to ask him before, saying "oh yeah I didn't get your name back there, what is it?" looking down at him ,only to Murray to reply "my friends call me Murray just Murray ,although I do call myself the Murray sometimes" ,and when Katrina heard that name that's when she started to recognize him ,saying "wait a minute I heard that name before, aren't you the guy who like took out the Tormentorro fraud in Spain ,during that wrestling match against him?"

After what he heard from her, Murray replies to her saying "that's me, but how did you know that?" only for Katrina to answer him, saying"I saw it on the sports channel a couple of years ago, while I was waiting for a monster truck rally" ,"no way I'm into monster truck rallies too ,heck I even star in them, when it's out there my van is the best on the track, making the other cars look like skateboards" Murray says in an exited tone.

Katrina then squeals out in joy asking"no way ,as in you drive in a monster truck rally, with monster trucks, as in like big ones that crush any normal car out there?" ,making Murray reply" those are the ones ,wow and to think you'd only be into the more girly things, boy was I wrong" making Katrina reply"I know right ,that's so what most people think of me," then before anything else could happen, Murray then asks her"say do you think I could come up there and ask you something?", "sure just come up the stairs" Katrina says.

And after doing so, Katrina then says to him"like OK what is it you want to ask me?" ,and then thats when Murray begins to form butterflies in his stomach and goosebumps on his arms but seeing how he was the Murray he gathered the inner strength to cast it aside,then he asks her "I know we just met and all, but I was wondering (gulp), if you aren't too busy tomorrow afternoon, that maybe you would like to get a burger with me?"

Hearing this Katrina began to freeze in place afterwards ,feeling so excited inside only to think to herself "but wait what'll Tony think ,who cares he can't stop me from going on this date, I'm saying it" before saying "yes I would so like to go with you for a burger!", Murray who didn't realize this simply replies back "its OK if you don't want to I understand if you don't want to-wait what?"

"I said that I would so like to go for a burger with you " Katrina replies to Murray more clearly, before kissing him on the cheek saying "lets meet at the burger shack ,they so serve the best burgers there " before going back inside saying "see ya there."

After she left, Murray then stooped to the ground with a goofy grin on his face ,as he says to himself "I got a date awesome."

* * *

We now find Murray seated at a table with Sly and Bentley the malls food court , and a pizza slice in front of him ,however Murray wasnt eating it, and usually he was always hungry even after eating a whole buffet, all he was doing is sitting there with a goofy grin on his face.

Seeing him like this concerned both Sly and Bentley, as we hear Sly ask his turtle friend" what do you thinks up with Murray ,he hasn't eaten his slice since he got here?" ,only for Bentley to reply "maybe he's just tired after that incident at the night club, or maybe he's sick I don't know, I don't have all the answers" only for the two to continue staring at him in concern.

Bentley then decided to do something ,by asking his large friend if there was anything wrong with him ,only for Murray to reply "nah just not hungry for pizza at the moment, but you guys can have my slice if you want?" thus concerning his friends more with his new behavior.

And there is when we see both Carmelita and Penelope who have finished shopping for clothing ,approach the trio only to see Murray in his state, making Penelope ask" hey whats the matter with Murray ?" ,only for Sly to reply back"wish we knew Penelope, but apparently he's just sitting there like a rock ,with that creepy smile in his face"

Carmelita then gave a shot at trying to talk to Murray, asking him if something was wrong ,only for Murray to reply "nope just fine, I was just wondering if one of you guys knew CPR ,cause I think someone amazing took my breath away tonight" ,hearing this Carmelita then found out whats wrong with Murray ,saying "well no wonder Murray got shot by cupids love arrow."

Hearing this Penelope felt happiness in her heart, as she added in "he's fallen in love" thus making both women approach and congratulate him, by patting him on the back ,and saying stuff like that's our Murray, and how adorable Murray ,making him smile even more saying "aww thanks girls."

After hearing what hos wife said about Murray ,Sly who was impressed by this said to him "wow Murray that's awesome when did you meet her?" hearing this, Murray simply replied to him saying"oh she and I met when I was taking care of something back at the night club, and I even got a date planned for us at the Burger Shack tomorrow afternoon" ,"fasciniting but what about her name, what is it?" Bentley asked with an impressed look on his face.

Murray hearing this simply replies "Katrina, oh pretty hot smoking Katrina" seeing how they didn't hear Tony call out her name in front of them back at the night club except Murray, Carmelita after hearing her name said to him "why Murray that sounds like a pretty name can't wait until you introduce us to her", thus to that Murray just giggles at what she says, while Penelope adds in "she surely sounds like a keeper pal."

Sly who simply heard all this then says" sounds like the type of girl I'd like to know, why don't you introduce us to her after we beat the Gargon gang for good", Murray not realising what Sly said ,asked " what now?" Sly replies back " that's right buddy ,when we start fighting with them, they wont know what hit em once we show those guys what we got out in the field" while he hugs his 2 best friends in the world,"ritious"Murray said smiling on the outside ,but on the inside he was still into Katrina ,not really paying attention to the whole thing except' can't wait top meet her.'

**And there you go another chapter Murray may not know of the war council yet but he'll know soon enough in the next chapter hopefully and as for you people who like this chapter please tell me how you feel about it in your review please**


	7. in Le Paris France

meanwhile at the Gargon gang hideout while Katrina was talking with Murray ,we then cut to Tony and Felicia as they regroup with the other gang members, and hold a meeting about the events that happened tonight ,especially what happened with Katrina and Murray, to which he assures his crew it would not happen again.

Hearing this Felicia decides to stand up for her friend ,by telling Tony"whats the big deal ,she was only dancing with a hippo guy?" hearing this Tony then replies back to her ,saying "that hippo happened to be one of the Cooper gang ,who could have hypnotized her with Sly's honorable thief nonsense and take his side ,if I hadn't been there to stop her."

"I don't have to take this I'm going to bed you are just too stubborn ,why didn't I break up with you when I had the chance?" Felicia says, as she got tired of trying to explain to her arrogant boyfriend about Katrina's safety ,only for Tony to answer back "oh don't tell me you want to quit the Gargon gang and team up with Cooper yourself huh, looks like I was too late to save your hide ,or in your case save and wash it seeing as you are just a smelly skunk" ,thus causing Felicia to reply back to him in a snappy tone saying "oh no you didn't?"

Thus making the other Gargon gang members ooh in surprise ,as if the two where about two fight as they gather closely at the two, "boy you did not just say that in front of me, and don't think that I wont reconsider joining the Cooper gang, at least their leader knows how to treat me better, I bet you don't have that kind of charm on women let alone your mother" Felicia says in response ,getting all the cat girls to gasp at a now ticked off Tony.

But instead of losing his temper he instead calms down and answers back to the skunk girl saying " aw Felicia is this all you have to say to me ? after I took you in to our gang when you where alone back in Puerto Rico after I dated you when no one else would you got a funny way of showing gratitude you know that?"

Felicia after hearing this replies back "whatever you don't know about my happiness ,I didn't ask for your help" then that's when Tony replies back" maybe not, but I'm starting to get the feeling you actually like life back on Puerto Rico", and just when Felicia felt like she wanted to do something to him ,she then begins to express her true feelings the only way she can through song.

**Puerto Rico My heart's devotion, Let it sink back in the ocean ,Always the hurricanes blowing ,Always the population growing, And the money owing ,And the sunlight streaming, And the natives steaming ,**Felicia sings as she dances to every rhyme she makes ,thus gathering some of the Gargon gang girls to dance on her side ,as she continues singing** I like the city of lovin, Smoke on your pipe and put that in.**

After she sang that line the other Gargon girls join her ,as she they sing **I like to be in le Paris France ,OK by me in le Paris France,everyone's free in le Paris France **Tony then adds in to the song, singing to his main men **For a small fee in le Paris France.**

Felicia then does a twirl toward Tony ,as she then begins to sing **Buying sweet clothing here's so nice,** Tony then counters it by singing **One look at us and they charge twice,** then from behind Felicia ,a Gargon girl then sings **I have my own washing machine** ,then we turn to Moon the owl as he sings **what will you have not to keep clean?**

Felicia along with two other Gargon girls, then begin to sing this **Skyscrapers zoom in le Paris France,Industry Boom in le Paris France,Motorbikes zoom in le Paris France **then from there ,all the Gargon gang men sing **Twelve in a room in le Paris France.**

**Lots of new housing with more space** Felicia sings ,then Tony tops it off singing **Lots of doors slamming in our face ,**not caring however Felicia then sings **I'll geta terrace apartment **,and from there Tony sings **Better get rid of your accent.**

And from there female began to sing first singing **Life can be bright in le Paris France ,**then the males sing **If you can fight in le Paris France ,**and the same pattern again as they sing **Life is alright in le Paris France,if your all white in le Paris France **singing this ,Baxter then wonders to himself "what does that even mean?"

After they sing it, the three main male Gargons Tony,Moon ,and Baxter then began to do a dance of 3 ,wowing everyone in the room, but then Felicia then wins them back by performing some outstanding dance moves of her own, that got everyone cheering for her ,then the males counter with a dance and hit sequence, singing **La la la la la le Paris France, Pow ,Bam ,le Paris France, la la la la la le Paris France, Hit ,Whack, le Paris France.**

Then we return to the boy girl pattern as they sing **Here you are free and you have pride ,As long as you stay on your own side, Free to be anything you choose, Free to wait tables ands shine shoes ,**then as Katrina turns her back on Tony, he then sings back to her saying **Everywhere grime in le Paris France ,Organized crime in le Paris France ,Terrible time in le Paris** **France **Felicia then interrupts him ,singing **You forget I'm in le Paris France.**

Feeling a bit left out by what he's hearing from his gang Tony then sings **I think I'll go back to Italia,**Felicia then replies to this singing **Everyone will foirget bout ya ha ha,** hearing this Tony then mocks her as he sings **Everyone there will give big cheers ,**only for Felicia to fool him once again, saying **Everyone there will have moved here **before she continues to dance playfully around Tony.

Soon the two genders begin too dance together ,as we end the song in a big finish with everyone shouting "ole!"

**And theres the next chapter I hope you enjoyed the story so far for those who do please give me a good review and I will update another very soon**


	8. I feel pretty

The next day in the home of the Cooper family ,we now find the family (With the exception of Sly) having breakfast quietly ,then Sly came in with a tired look on his face ,as he said to his family "morning everybody " before he sat down and poured himself some coffee ,"how did you sleep last night amor you can barely pick yourself up?" Carmelita asked her raccoon husband ,as she poured herself coffee.

"It's nothing really just tired that was some party Dimitri threw last night "Sly answered ,only to hear Dimitri in the other room shout "Gah close out the noise cracker box!" ,only for Carmelita to apologize saying "sorry about that ,I guess Dimitri was too busy partying hard last night that he got a severe headache" thus making Vincent laugh quietly at this ,and say "man grandpa must have a head the size of a watermelon" before Dimitri shouts "I heard that!"

After hearing this from Dimitri Vincent then thought to himself "what does he have bat hearing", we then hear someone knocking at the door, only for Sly to answer it, and show Bentley and his family who were already dressed in their fighting gear, as we hear Bentley say to Sly "good your awake, I was hoping I could talk to you about the war council with the Gargon gang."

"Sure pal you and your family can come in, by the way where's Murray?" Sly asks his reptile friend still a bit tired apparently, curious to know where the magenta hippo is ,only for Bentley to replay "we thought he was with you?" ,Sly then put his hands up above his shoulder length, and said "well apparently he isn't."

Bentley who heard this simply replies " maybe he must have went out to get junk food, he always does it every morning you know" only for Sly to answer him saying "well I'm sure Murray will possibly show for tonight's war council ,why don't you guys join us for breakfast ,while we talk about the agreements " as Sly escorts Bentley's family to the kitchen.

* * *

In the Gargon gang apartment meanwhile ,we find Tony and his gang doing the same thing for their end ,as Moon plans out how and where they will start their fight after the war council ,leaving Felicia bored out of her mind, soon she decided to let her boyfriend and his gang talk ,while she goes to check up on Katrina.

Only to find her wide awake in her night-gown, looking at herself in the mirror as she puts on make up, while she looks for an outfit to wear ,after seeing this Felicia then asks her "morning sleepy chica ,your up completely early what up?" only for Felicia to reply back to her saying "oh hey Felicia ,I'm just getting dressed."

"Dressed for what?" Felicia asked now already curious ,only for Katrina to reply back to the skunk latina saying "can you keep a secret Felicia, you see last night I met the most riotous guy in the history of riotous guys ,and he just asked me out on a date with him ,isn't that like so cool?" hearing this Felicia with a smirk on her face replies back" that wouldn't be the hippo guy from the dance would it ?, besides even if it was aren't you Baxter's fiancé?"

Not caring for this however Katrina simply replies "whatever ,like Baxter is so not my type ,and even if we do get married the guy would like spend his time with other women behind my back, like he does with Tony's during hiests, besides Murray just has that spark on him that I've totally been looking for in a guy " Felicia who heard all this, simply nods in disappointment for her feline friend, saying "chica have you gone crazy, your brother is going to blow his top when he hears you dissin Baxter like that ,come to think of it though I would love to see him do that."

Not listening to her friends warning however, Katrina then tries on a lavender strapless dress, with an indigo sash around the waist ,and around her neck she wears a magenta colored feather boa asking Felicia "what do you think Felicia, is the feather boa too much cause I think so?" only for Felicia to ask her in concern "Katrina didn't you hear me, whats a matter with you?"

To reply however Katrina then began to sing in a cheery tone singing:

**I'm so pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty, and witty, and gay.** no comment on this please

**And I pity ,any girl who isn't me today.**

After she sang this, she begins to do a twirl around her room ,then sing:

**I feel charming ,oh so charming ,its alarming how charming I feel.**

**And so pretty, that I hardly can believe I'm real.**

Later she then drags Felicia to her mirror, and continue to sing while showing Felicia how pretty she is as she sang :

**See the pretty kitty in that mirror there, who can that attractive kitty be ?**

**Such a pretty face ,such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me.**

**I feel stunning, I'm entrancing ,feel like running and dancing for joy**

**For I'm loved ,by a pretty wonderful boy.**

Seeing her kitty friend dance around like a lunatic Felicia begins singing about to her singing:

**Have you met my good friend Katrina, the craziest girl on the block**

**you'll know her the minute you see her ,she is the one who is in an advanced state of shock.**

**She thinks she's in love ,she thinks she's in Spain.(la la la)**

**She isn't in love ,she's merely insane.**

**It must be the heat ,or some rare disease.(la la la)**

**Or too much to eat ,or maybe its fleas.**

**Keep away from her ,send for Baxter.**

**Could this be her trick ,oh I wonder?**

**Modest and pure ,polite and refined (la la la)**

**Well bred and mature, and out of her mind! **

However though beside all of Felicia's insults toward her, she still kept on dancing with glee ,not caring what she says to her ,and after she stops she behaves as if she where winning an award,Katrina began singing:

**I feel pretty, oh so pretty,that the city should give me its key.**

**A committee, should be organized to honor me.**

**I feel dizzy ,I feel sunny ,I feel fizzy a,nd funny, and fine.**

**And so pretty ,miss America can just resign.**

Katrina then tries once again to show the skunk woman how pretty this feline was but this time Felicia tries to deny it no matter how many times Katrina tries to show her ,and then mocks her, and finally harmonizing with her singing:

**See the pretty kitty in that mirror there?,(what mirror where?) ,Who can that attractive kitty be?,(which? what? where? whom?)**

******Such a pretty face ,such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me.**(such a pretty me.)

******I feel stunning,(I feel stunning), I'm entrancing(Im entrancing) ,feel like running,(feeling running) and dancing for joy********.**

**********For I'm loved ,by a pretty wonderful boy.**

After the song ends the two began to fall from exhaustion ,after they now lie on the ground ,they start laughing.

* * *

Back outside the Cooper household ,we now find Sly and Bentley exiting the house, Sly then waved back to his family as with Bentey with his, as Sly said " see you all in a bit everyone ,me and Bentley are going out for a walk" ,only for Carmelita to shout back "OK honey, me and Penelope are just going to be talking ,see you when you get back" before Sly closed the door behind her.

As they began their walk, Bentley then turns his attention to Sly and says "alright what are we really going to do Sly", only for Sly to answer him saying "elementary my dear Bentley, were going to meet Murray at the Burger shack ,and remind him about the war council to make sure he doesn't arrive late, then we get back to the ladies and wait for tonight, that's where the 2 gangs will meet at the coffee-house for the war council ,come on let's go" before the two could get to the burger shack.

**And here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it and I promise in the next chapter it will be better**


	9. Murrays Date

At the Burger Shack that afternoon we now find Murray in a smart suit and bow tie, but he still kept his mask on waiting outside for his date to arrive, and after a minute later that's when Katrina finally came in the clothing she wore when Felicia checked on her, only she doesn't have the feather boa around her, when she came she called out to him from across the street, shouting "Murray I'm here!"

"Katrina you came" Murray shouts from the other side after noticing her,only for the two to come together in between the road ,and hug each other and lucky them there where no cars coming by as they hug ,and soon after a few minutes of hugging the two then get out-of-the-way ,and enter the restaurant like any other couple would ,which was ladies first then the gentlemen after.

* * *

When inside Katrina and Murray began to talk about what they do in their spare time ,while they enjoy cheeseburger large fries and a small soda each ,and after a few minutes later, they then began to share each others fries ,as they glare at in each others loving eyes, while they compliment each other on every feature they have.

And just when the two began to feel free, that's when Katrina began to talk serious by saying "you know something Murray ,meeting you today like totally changed me" ,Murray who was busy staring at her pretty blue eyes, asked her lovingly "what do you mean my white silky feline?", only for Katrina to answer him saying" I mean like after hearing stories about the Cooper gang, I always thought you guys where just a gang of cruel stuck up crooks who only cared for valuable stuff like gold, but after seeing like how sweet and thoughtful you are, boy was I totally proven wrong."

"Oh don't be silly of course I like valuable stuff, honestly I already see something valuable I like right in front of me" Murray says, referring to the sweet persian cat in front of him, seeing how beautiful she was Katrina then began to blush after hearing this, then she asked him curiously "like do you really mean that Murray?", Murray who was so sure of himself it was the truth about her, looked into her eyes and simply replied "of course anyone with eyes can see that."

Hearing this made Katrina burst into happiness causing her to run up to Murray and hug him ,while she purred on his chest saying to him" oh Murray you are so like the sweetest guy that I have totally met ,most guys I meet don't even say stuff like this ,all I ever hear from them honestly is like how great my body looks ,how great my legs look ,and there are even perverts who even touch me on my butt ,I swear like that's all guys want from girls at times to touch us, it like drives me mad!"as she pressed onto him tighter when she got more and more upset.

Realising this however Katrina then let's go of him ,and apologizes him for it before she continues ranting about guys she hated ,saying "I just can't stand guys who do this, I just can't I just hate that so much, but seeing you like you showed me the new term definition of how a guy should be, and I wish there where more guys that where just like you", as she sat back in her seat.

Murray then begins to her that there are guys who are like him, saying "oh there are my pals Sly and Bentley have very lovely wives, whom I see Sly and Bentley treat with lots of respect ,they even treat their kids like any child is treated", hearing this Katrina then asks him "wow do they truly do that, wow totally riotous!" only for Murray to reply "yeah and wait till I introduce you to them ,I promise you'll love em."

"Like you really think so?" Katrina asks the large hippopotamus in front of her ,only for him to reply "sure I mean whats the worse they can do ,besides if they where here right now ,I would show you that they aren't really as bad as any other guy out there ,Sly and Bentley are like the only two people I grew up with in an orphanage."

Afterwards Murray then asks Katrina "say what about that Tony guy I saw last night that was protecting you ,whats his beef with me?" hearing this Katrina then tells him "well he's my big brother ,ever since our parents died of suicide he has been my only family I ever had since, I mean he does know best at times, but one day without like even asking me he arranges for me to get married with his gangs toughest guy out there, after he takes out Sly Cooper ugh its like he thinks of me as nothing more but a trophy for the winner!", getting mad again.

"Well I say no one should treat you like this at all, even if he is a part of your family" Murray says now becoming serious ,however Katrina doubts his word as she replies to him "your just saying that to make me feel better" ,however Murray proved her wrong, by saying to her "no I'm not ,I may not be as smart as my friend Bentley ,or great with girls as Sly, but I do know one thing ,and its that no girl should have to put up with what life she's told to live, and that she should do what she knows is right."

Katrina after hearing this then replied back to him "you want to know what I think of you, what I totally think of you is that you are like totally the sweetest guy I have ever met, I dont even care if you arent even smart" as she gets out of her seat this time, only to then sit on Murray's lap with her knees kept together as she began to approach Murray real slowly ,and pucker her lips as she gets closer.

And right when Murray caught on to what Katrina wanted to do ,he began to do the same thing and pucker his own lips, but right when they almost touched each others lips in trying to make it look like a kiss, a very familiar nasally voice from right in front of them asked "Murray what the heck are you doing?" ,only for the two to stop where they stand, and see who was right in front of the two only to Murray's surprise to see that it was none other than his best friends Sly and Bentley ,who just came in to witness their large friends first kiss or what almost seemed like it.

"Uh I think our date will like have to end now ,right?" Katrina asks Murray moving her face away from his, only for Murray to reply back in shock"uh yeah ,seeing the look on their faces I'd say it just ended."

* * *

Outside the Burger Shack we now see Murray with his food in a bag walk out with his friends as they begin to leave, but not before Murray got a chance to see Katrina out the Shack door ,as she briefly said to him "I really digged the date today Murray, it was so radical" before she made a hand sign signaling him something ,but that wont be explained until soon, while she walked another direction.

"So what was that about Murray ,don't tell me the two of you where planning on kissing without us seeing it where you?" Sly asked with a sinister grin on his face. only for the large hippo to deny it saying "oh you mean back there. oh no it was ,-I mean we weren't, -she tempted me to OK?" only for both Sly and Bentley to laugh at their worried friends unfortunate dilemma earlier, then calm themselves down before they continue talking with each other.

Afterwards Bentley then assures Murray its just between them, saying "don't worry about it Murray that almost getting your first kiss thing is just between us" relieving Murray, as he proudly replies back to them saying "thanks guys, you're the best" then that's when Sly begins to talk saying "and hey since your date ended earlier then we expected, your free to come with us tonight at the coffee-house for our war council" ,only for Murray to answer back calmly saying "I guess."

Then Bentley steps in and says "come on let's go back home so we can plan for our war council tonight ,I just hope Penelope and Carmelita don't get too mad about how long we were gone" ,then Sly replies kindly to them "don't worry about it, knowing those two and how much time they spend together, they'll hardly even notice we weren't gone so long" as the three continue to walk home.

**And here is the next chapter I hope it is enjoyable enough for everyone to see and I hope you please review it and sorry if its not as good as expected but I promise I will make the next one better soon**


	10. Gee Officer Barkley

Later that night we now find all the Cooper gang with the exception of Carmelita all at the coffee-house ,waiting for their competition to arrive as each one of the Cooper gang just lay sit around doing their own thing.

This included Sly reading another section of the Theivious Raccoonus, Bentley and Penelope working on a top-secret project together ,Guru peacefully meditating, Panda king making another firework rocket, Dimitri admiring himself in a hand mirror, and Murray eating part of his lunch taken with him from that afternoon with Katrina, while they waited for the Gargon gang.

Suddenly the gang encounter a police car coming up to where they where at, and when it pulled over ,out of the car was a familiar badger that Sly thought that he would never see again, that being Interpol's one and only Sargeant Barkley ,who was promoted during the Cooper gangs adventures in Spain.

"Well well looky who we have here ,and to think I wasnt going to see any of you guys again, but was I wrong " Barkley said as he got a look at the Cooper gang all standing outside the coffee-house ,as Barkley then asks the Cooper gang " and what are you all doing around here loitering out of an old coffee-house anyway ?" ,only for the whole gang to reply "nothing imparticular."

Barkley who didn't catch on to what they where doing, then asks them "well why don't you guys go home ,and save yourselves the trouble of letting me bust your hides " ,Penelope then answered for them saying "well if we where ,the probability of us staying home and not gaining real life experience over the hard-working people around us, would possibly be a 99.91 chance ,and we dont want that" confusing officer Barkley more ,as he scratches his head in confusion.

Then returning back into reality, Barkley then replies back "wait a minute nice try girly, there is no way that excuse will work with me, even if I don't know what it means ,and don't think I'm stupid enough to not know your planning something, I've got my eyes on all of you" as he gives a mean glare to the Cooper gang ,before returning to his car saying "now if you don't mind ,I'm needed for a robbery to prevent ,and when I come back I don't want to see any of your faces here again got it?" as he drives away afterwards.

"Well that was rude, he didn't even say goodbye" says Penelope, as the Cooper gang all stare at the police car as it drives away ,only for Bentley to tell her"let him go Penelope ,he isnt worth it" then Panda king steps in to say "but still ,he shall return and when he views us still remaining on this spot, what shall we do then when he sees we did not do as he told us to?"

Hearing this that's when Sly answers the Panda King, by saying "just leave him to me pal, I have a way of talking my way out of the eyes of the law " ,however there is when Dimitri then asks Sly "and how do you plan to do that bro, that copper looks like he's got eyes on the back of his head", only for Sly to answer him saying " easy ,cops these days believe everything in newspapers about us ,so I suggest we give those guys those kinds of stories ,and they'll be off our back in no time."

Not satisfied with this idea ,Dimitri then decided to test it out saying "OK prove it ,if its such a hot idea then say that I was sergeant Barkley ,and I caught you here in the middle of the street ,and say "hey you give me one good reason why I shouldnt bring you in?", what would you do?" as he acts like sergeant Barkley ,conking Sly on the head afterwards.

To answer this Sly then begins to sing about why ,explaining to the fake Barkley singing:  
**Dear kindly sergeant Barkley,  
You gotta understand,  
It's just our bringing upke,  
That gets us out of hand,  
Our mothers all are junkies,  
Our fathers all are drunks,  
Golly Moses,  
Naturally were punks.**

Then the gang follows up to Sly's singing with the exception of Dimitri as they sang:  
**Gee officer Barkley were very upset,  
We never had the love that every child oughta get,  
We aint no delinquents were misunderstood,  
Deep down inside us there is good.**

Followed by Sly repeating:  
**There is good!**

Finally all but Dimitri sang together singing:  
**There is good ,there is good,  
There is untapped good,  
Like inside the worst of is good.**

After hearing this Dimitri as Barkley comments on this, saying in a teary voice saying "that's a touching good story" ,only for Sly to ruin it by saying "why don't we tell it to the world", only for Dimitri to conk him again then say "just tell it to the judge" ,hearing this Murray then was given the role as judge ,as he was then dragged in front of Sly ,given a rolled up newspaper to use as a gabble, and a wooden box going up making it resemble a podium.

When the scene was set ,Sly who stands in front of Murray acting like a judge, sings another excuse singing:  
**Dear kindly judge your honor,  
My parents treat me rough,  
With all their marijuana,  
They wont give me a puff,  
They didn't wanna have me,  
But somehow I was had,  
Leaping lizards,  
That's why I'm so bad.**

Hearing this story Murray as the judge then sings to Dimitri Barkley:  
**Right! Officer Barkley your really a square,  
This boy don't need a judge, he needs an analyst care,  
It's just his neurosis that oughta be curbed,  
He's psychologically disturbed!**

Followed by Sly repeating:  
**I'm Disturbed!**

Then his gang with exception of Dimitri sings:

**Were disturbed,were disturbed,  
Were the most disturbed,  
Like were psychologically disturbed.**

By the end of the verse, the judge begins to announce "order, order in the opinion of the court, this child id deprived on account that he doesn't have a normal home", and Sly then messes up again, saying"hey I'm deprived on the count that I'm deprived!", only for Murray the smack the back of his head with a rolled up newspaper,before suggesting "so lets take him to a head shrinker."

Then that's when Bentley was chosen to be the next victim of Sly's excuses, as he applies a fake mustache to his face ,and takes out a pen and paper as he begins to listen to Sly singing:  
**My daddy beats my mommy,  
My mommy clobbers me,  
My grandpa is a commie,  
My grandma pushes tea,  
My sister wears a mustache,  
My brother wears a dress,  
Goodness Gracious,  
That's why I'm a mess.**

Afterwards then turns to Dimitri as he sings in a German accent:  
**Yes officer Barkley he shouldnt be here,  
This boy don't need a couch ,he needs a useful career  
Society's played him a terrible trick,  
Und sociologically he's sick.**

Then Sly repeats:  
**I'm sick!**

Next the gang but Dimitri them begin to sing:  
**We are sick ,we are sick  
We are sick, sick, sick,  
Like were sociologically sick.**

After the verse was done, Bentley the fake headshrinker says "In my opinion ve do not need to shrink his head at all, juvenile delinquencies are clearly social diseises"then once again ,Sly screws it up by saying "hey I got a social disease!" ,only for Bentley to bonk him on the head ,then suggest "so ve take him to a social vorker."

Penelope was then the last person to be chosen to take the role as a social worker ,as Sly stands in front of her ,and begins to harass her playfully while Penelope tries move his hands away from her ,he sings:  
**Dear kindly social worker,  
They tell me get a job,  
Like be a soda jerker,  
Which means I'd be a slob,  
It's not Im anti social,  
I'm only anti work,  
Gloriosky,  
That's why I'm a jerk!**

Not baring to stand it anymore ,Penelope then pushes Sly away from her and sings:  
**Eep officer Barkley you done it again,  
This boy don't need a job ,he needs a year in the pen,  
It aint just the question of misunderstood,  
Deep down inside him he's no good!**

Sly once again then repeats:  
**I'm no good!**

Followed by all of Sly's gang except Dimitri singing:  
**Were no good were no good,  
Were no earthly good,  
Like the best of us is no dang good.**

After the verse was done ,each cooper gang member Sly met in order from Bentley-Dimitri begin to drag Sly around like a rag doll, as the knock him on the head, while they each describe what the trouble with Sly is singing:  
Bentley:**T****he trouble is he's lazy!  
**Murray:**The trouble is he drinks!  
**Guru:(**The trouble is he's crazy!**)  
Penelope:**The trouble is he stinks!  
**Panda King:**The trouble is he's growing!  
**Dimitri:**The trouble is he's grown!  
**All:**Barkley we've got troubles of our own!**

Afterwards they all stand in front of Dimitri on their knees singing:  
**Officer Barkley were down on our knees**

Then Sly sings the reason to Dimitri singing:  
**Cause no one wants a fella with a social disease.**

Then finally they then sing one more verse before knocking Dimitri on the head singing:  
**Officer Barkley what are we to do? ,Gee officer Barkley...(Bonk) drop you!**

After the song ended, Dimitri who then got back on his feet, was impressed with excuses he made up mainly working out for him, before he adds in "I have nothing else to say ,you got it bro" then from behind ,we hear a voice say "oh he got it, but does he have a will ,after we finish with him?" only for Sly to turn around ,to see that Tony and his gang where standing in front of him.

"How long where you guys standing there?" Sly asks the feline leader ,only for him to reply back "just to the part where you guys where laughing at the knocked over lizard, now come on let's get this war council started,were wasting time" as his gang and Slys enter the coffee-house ,and Sly who was the last to enter, says to him "whats the hurry, we can go all night if we have to" before entering.

**Now that the Gargon gang finally arrive we now get on with the war council which will begin on the next chapter in the meantime will you please review this one and tell me what you think of it I promise in the next chapter it will begin**


	11. The war Council

Inside the Coffee house we now see both the Cooper gang and the Gargon gang stand before each other ready to begin the war council both Tony and Sly begin to stare down at each other preparing to begin the council with Sly starting it off saying "alright let's get this meeting started Bentley" turning the spotlight to Bentley afterwards.

"Alright to start the meeting ,do we have a place to fight where no one else will get hurt Tony?" Bentley says ,turning the attention to Tony who then said "sure thing turtle guy ,how about either under the Eiffel tower at midnight, or under the subway after it closes up and its all empty?, you pick" Bentley then turns to Sly ,and asks him "well Sly what do you think?"

Thinking about it Sly then suggested "well the Eiffel tower does sound like a promising fight arena, but I think I'll take my chances with the subway", hearing this Tony gladly replies "the subway it is Cooper, now lets talk weapons, watcha have in mind?" only for Sly to answer ,saying "well our canes for one, maybe some old fashion bombs ,or knives ,maybe even some nice maces, what do you think?"

That's when Murray interrupts saying in surprise" here's what I think, are you kidding me with this ,what kind of rumble is that?" hearing this ,Sly then asks him confused by what Murray said "what are you talking about Murray?", and there is when Murray starts to explain, saying "well if you guys are gonna use bombs ,maces, and stuff like that,you all wouldn't even last more than a minute ,I say we settle our differences with a rumble ,a fair fight rumble ,no weapons and you last longer that way ,and the last one standing proves whose the better gang of thieves."

Hearing this Tony was impressed with Murray's idea as was Sly ,usually Murray was the brawn ,usually he just does something instead of thinking it through ,Tony then exclaimed"say that it a bad idea there big guy, alright well go for it, a rumble to the finish it is " to this Sly replies back "maybe this way well take our time in taking you Gargon chumps down ,great idea Murray" turning to Murray giving him the thumbs up ,as Murray blushed saying "it was nothing really."

Afterwards Tony then begins to say" and now we choose who fights who ,and I say we start by having hippo boy here fight our good man Baxter here", so full of himself adding in "and seeing his condition, I'd say this win is in the bag" ,"I don't think so cat man" Sly says interrupting Tony ,as he continues to explain saying "here's one part of the deal I forgot to mention, one of the men we pick fights Baxter ,and I say I'll be fighting him" Tony upset by this ,just snaps saying "no way when did you even say that" ,then Sly answers him saying "I'm saying it now ,we each pick one member of our common gang to fight ,and I say I'm fighting ,you made your choice on Baxter so that means I'm fighting him."

Seeing no other choice in front of him, Tony decided to give in and accept the fact that Sly is going to be fighting Baxter, saying "alright fine well looks like we got ourselves a fight", Sly who then extends his hands out to him asks him "3 days from tomorrow?", only for Tony to answer back saying "its on, you got 3 days to prepare Cooper ,and well be waiting for that day, when your ready" then to conclude the council, Sly as he shakes Tony's hand then replies "done."

"Its settled then, we will meet under the subway 3 days from now for a rumble of a lifetime ,and until then we go on with our lives ,and don't forget to find time to train" Bentley says before saying "council adjourned ,everyone go home" after everyone left, Sly ,Bentley ,Murray, Dimitri ,and Penelope walk home together as they begin to talk about how they are going to set up a schedule ,so they can have time for both family and training.

Murray on the other hand who was just finishing up his burger, then felt something in his mouth that was tasteless ,after taking it out by just doing so, he then sees that it was actually a piece of paper ,that was crumpled up for some reason, Murray was so curious to know what was up with a piece of paper in his burger, decides to uncrumple it and see what it was ,and to his surprise it was a message from Katrina whom must have placed it in his burger for some reason ,while he was talking with his friends.

And what it said was _Dear Murray, meet me at the mall in the Macy's store tomorrow morning after the war council ,I want to know how it went ,Katrina_ after Murray read this ,he then began to feel his heart racing in him ,and his stomach it felt like his hunger was now satisfied, as he then thought about Katrina ,soon after snapping out of it though, Murray careful enough to not let his friends see it, hides it in his mask and continues to walk with his friends.

* * *

Back with Katrina who was in her pajamas, as she was combing her long golden hair ,she began to think about Murray and how much fun she had on a date with him she soon begins to feel completely sure Murray is the one for her ,as she then fantasizes about herself and Murray dressed in biker clothing ,and driving a car before it flies off the ground ,and waving at the two where both the Cooper and Gargon gang ,wishing them a happy life ,after she finishes fantasizing, she decides to turn in until tomorrow when she can finally see Murray again.

**and here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you give it a good review please and I know its short but I promise in the next chapter I will make it longer hopefully**


	12. Another Night Out

The next morning we then cut to the mall Katrina told Murray to meet her at, as we find Katrina with her friend Felicia at the Macy's store ,trying on cute outfits one after the other and having fun, until an hour late Felicia then got tired of doing so, and says "oy mi cabesa so tired, I'm heading over to the green diamond for some valuable jewels to impress Tony ,wanna come?" only for Katrina to reply back kindly "oh you like go on ahead ,Ill be here like admiring more totally rad clothes ,by the way why do you want to impress my big bro?"

Only for Felicia to answer her saying "why?, to celebrate his victory over the Cooper gang of course, see while you where sleeping in your room, Tony told me all about what happened at the war council ,they plan on having a rumble in 2 days from now, and from what I heard from Tony, is that hes gonna mop the floor with those pesky Coopers when he's done with them, and afterwards he plans on taking me out on a date of my choice" ,as she wonders into her fantasy land for a minute before coming back into reality.

Katrina was then in complete shock after hearing this ,that she then replies back to her "wait a minute a rumble with my brother involved ,but why Sly never did anything to him?" ,then that's when Felicia replies back to her ,saying "so far as I know after that fight ,I hope he will still be in the mood for some Chinese ,because I am totally in the mood for some tasty egg rolls with a side of shrimp on a stick."

And then right when Felicia begins to walk out of Macy's, that's when Murray at the same time walks in on the two, thus shocking Felicia when she got a look at him ,only for Murray to react the same way afterwards greeting the ladies saying "oh hey you must be one of Katrina's friends, hi the names Murray it's very nice to meet you" ,only for Felicia to reply back in shock "uh he M-M-Murray what brings you to Macy's?"

"Oh yeah, I'm here to see Katrina I got a letter from her telling me to come here and meet her" Murray answers her, only for Felicia to turn her attention to Katrina, after hearing this, glaring at Katrina, as she replies back to her in a mocking way, saying "oh you like go on ahead ,I'll be here like admiring more totally rad clothes" Katrina then hangs her head in shame after being discovered ,as she replies back "like was it really that obvious?"

Felicia then replies back saying "you didn't even fool me from the start" before leaving, only for Katrina to beg her skunk friend "oh Felicia please don't tell Tony" ,only for her to turn back to the white feline, and ask "tell him what?, that his sister of the Gargon gang is seeing a member of the Cooper gang, chica you better be home before 7:00 or I might consider it " before leaving the store ,then Katrina tells her while she left "like don't worry Felicia, Murray and I can work it out ,everything will be totally fine" ,and soon the two where now alone.

When they where, Katrina then asks him "so how did it go with the war council yesterday ,what happened so tell me everything?" Only for Murray to reply back to her ,saying "not to worry the Murray took care of everything, anything to make you happy my silky young kitty" making Katrina giggle at this ,saying "oh Murray you are like so funny, I wonder whose side of the family you got the sense of humor from?"

"Wish I knew them but the truth is that my mom died when I was a baby, and as for my dad last I heard of him was that he died while he was in the navy" Murray said ,hearing this that's when Katrina replied back to him saying " no way mine died when I was a baby too ,and since then my brother Tony was the only family I had ,but at times I do wonder what its like to have a real family who like cares for you because of you, and not for like family reputation types stuff totally uncool."

Feeling bad for her, Murray than tries to cheer her up by saying "but you know ,I do know a way how to talk to them from where our parents are now at", Katrina upon hearing this wonders how it could even be possible, only for Murray to then reply "easy follow me ,I'll show you" before he takes Katrina to another part of the store, which was unattended to anyone, a perfect opportunity to also be alone with her ,and when they got to that spot Katrina after looking at the place ,then curiously asks Murray while holding back some laughter "Murray like what gives, this place has nothing more than a ton of large overcrowded manikin's?"

Answering her question Murray then brings toward a mannikin in womans navy blue dress, and presents it as his mother saying "Katrina I'd like to introduce you to my mom, mom this is Katrina isn't she beautiful?" afterwards a short silence filled the room, only for Murray to break it saying "she says she likes you Katrina ,you look nice ,and you smell like her favorite flowers lavender" earning an awe from her, before she says "thanks its nice to meet you too ,it's like totally an honor" ,then she went for two more manikin's one dressed in a gray like suit ,and another in a sunny yellow dress ,and sets them right in front of Murray saying "now Murray it's like your turn to meet my parents, mom dad this is my boyfriend Murray, I hope you like him?"

Murray playing along to this ,then answers her saying to the manikin's "hello mr and Mrs Gargon ,it's very nice to meet you ,and I would be happy to be by Katrina's side, no matter what stands in my way" and once again another short silent moment ,before Katrina this time breaks the silence, by saying "they totally like you ,you made a total impression on them" thus making Murray blush at hearing such a thing, saying "aww thanks it was nothing ,oh wait till Sly hears about this ,he is so gonna freak out about this" as he then went to get another mannikin as did Katrina.

Murray then brings forward a mannikin wearing a blue shirt and black pants pretending it was Sly saying "Sly I would like you to meet my new girlfriend Katrina is she cute or what?" and soon Murray turns back to Katrina and tells her "Katrina you check out A-OK with us" then Katrina turns to a mannikin dressed in gothic black clothing and says to it "like see Felicia I told you everything would totally be fine and you totally were worried over nothing" and before they knew it they soon realized they had every mannikin aligned like a wedding surprising both lovers as they stare into each others eyes.

Now realising this that's when both Murray and Katrina began playing along to the set ,as they then begin to say their bows ,starting with Murray who said "I Murray take Katrina as my lawful wedded wife" ,"And I Katrina like totally take Murray as my lawful wedded husband" Katrina said ,then together the two then began to say in unison"for richer for poorer, in sickness in health, to love and to honor ,to hold and to keep ,from each son to each moon, from tomorrow to tomorrow, from now to forever ,till death do us part ."

"With this I here thee wed" says Murray as he slips an invisible ring onto Katrina's ring finger, as did Katrina saying the same thing Murray said ,afterwards that's when Katrina then asks him about what happened yesterday at the war council ,only for Murray to reply to her what happened at the council ,and what he did in order for them to still be together.

However it did not meet Katrina's standard ,as she then replied back "oh Murray that's no good ,like even if it's just a fist fight ,it's so no good for us and not any kind of fight for that matter either, it just" Murray than interrupts her, and says to her "what are you talking about, of course it is that way no one gets hurt ,and we only go home with a few bruises", Katrina though still tries to make Murray see things her way ,saying "still Murray I wouldn't be happy if I saw Tony in bruises I mean he is totally my brother."

Then Katrina then embraces Murray in a seductive way,she tells him "look Murray ,what I want you to do so we can be properly together forever, I want you to try and stop that fight in any way possible ,even if they wont listen or want to, at least try to convince them to settle this Gargon Cooper fued a non violent way ,I'm sure hell totally understand, will you Murray like will you stop that fight for us?"

"If it's for us then I'll do it baby" Murray says, giving into Katrina's request right before she gleefully thanks him for it with a kiss on his cheek ,saying afterward "thanks Murray ,I will never forget this never ever", and as for Murray after getting kissed ,nothing else mattered to him other than Katrina and her demands in order for the two to be happy.

* * *

Later that night at the home of the Coopers, we find all the Cooper gang reunited with the addition of Carmelita and Murray who returned from his date with Katrina, as Bentley begins his presentation saying "alright we only have 2 more days before our rumble, and here's how were going to roll ,we will all be training in the new and improved hazard room I had just finished building ,we will all train 15 minutes on our fighting skills and our strategic skills,plus thanks to the Gargon gang records and files I picked up from them **,(NOTE: this happened while Murray was with Katrina at the mall)** ,we now know how these guys do in a rumble ,and this will give us a perfect victory advantage over them, they wont ever see it coming."

However Murray who was not paying attention to Bentley or his presentation ,was instead thinking about Katrina and what she asked him to do, however Murray already almost forgot what it was ,that she asked him to do only for Bentley to snap him out of it ,by saying "Murray MURRAY! where you paying attention this is important?"

Murray after hearing this, then apologizes and says "I was just thinking about that fight, are you sure we have to go through with this?," Bentley then replies back to the large hippo ,saying "of course we do ,this tells us who is the best gang of thieves, why?" only for Murray to then reply" well no reason imparticular", already completely forgetting about what he was supposed to be doing for Katrina.

Sly then concludes the presentation by saying "then its settled ,tomorrow we step up our training until the big day, that's when we'll show how much we deserve the title of master thief ,dismissed" hearing this that's when Murray then remembered what he was supposed to do ,only to realise it was now too late to stop it now that its settled ,and the only thing to do now was tell them the night the fight starts.

The reason he couldn't do it tomorrow ,was because he already promised Carmelita and Penelope that he'd watch over the kids while they went out shopping and had a night out together tomorrow ,so Murray didn't have much time to talk with Sly nor the gang because they will be spending time in the hazard room, while Carmelita and Penelope went out ,and since Murray was already buff from his morning work outs, he didn't need any more for the rest of the day ,leaving him free time ,but the real question that remains now is when the day of the rumble comes will they listen to what he has to say?

**And here is the next chapter sorry if its a bit of a jumble but I really do hope you like it and if you do please give me a good review and I promise in the next chapter I promise to me more clear and to the point hopefully**


	13. The day has come

The next day we now find Murray as he plays hide and seek with both Vincent and Alyne ,while his parents where off with their plans ,however Murray's heart didn't seem to be in the game ,which caused Vincent and Alyne to realise this after Murray finds them and see him in a bad mood, that's when Vincent gains the courage to ask him "Mr. Murray whats the matter ,don't you want to play hide and seek anymore?"

Murray after hearing this realizes the concern for him Vincent and Alyne have, Murray tries to hide it from them by saying "oh i-its nothing really, I'm fine" however Alyne was able to see through his lie ,and say to him "then why are you sad Mr. Murray, is there something you want to tell daddy and mommy?", thus causing Murray to confess right in front of him his problem.

After finishing explaining all that happened, this left both Vincent and Alyne shocked by what Murray is now dealing with, and then Murray finished it up by saying "I know its shocking ,I'm in love with your dads opposing enemy's sister, and he wants me to fight them, but I want us to stay together ,how can I do that without ticking both sides off?" so full of grief now.

Then from behind we then hear a young stuffy voice speak out ,saying "now that is an interesting question that needs a very correct answer" ,and when Murray turns behind him, he is surprised to see that it turned out to be Bentley and Penelope's daughter Patricia, who was a mouse like her mom but with a blue shell on her back ,who was standing behind him drinking a glass of orange juice.

"You know what I should do Patty?" Murray asks her ,only for Patricia to reply " of course if you love her that much why don't you invite her over to meet papa and mr cooper so they can get to know her better", then taking a sip of her orange juice afterwards, before she continues saying "or maybe talk to them about Katrina before the fight ,and how she's unlike the other gang ,and for her sake and yours off course ,they will have to listen and maybe they wont fight and call it off with the other gang ."

"Will that really work Patty?" asks Alyne ,only for Patty to reply "well it worked with mama and papa when they fight ,and every time I ask what is wrong in the cutest way possible ,they stop fighting" however a familiar voice that came from the sidewalk answered her solution ,saying "aww that is like so cute but I don't think that its gonna work with Tony, he is like so not into romance that much" only to show that it was Katrina who said this.

Murray who saw her, then got surprised and asked her "K-Katrina what brings you here?" ,only for her to answer "aw come on Murray like cant a girl visit her rad boyfriend every once in a while, oh and who are these little cuties?" as she began to notice the kids in front of Murray ,only for Murray to introduce them saying "uh Vincent, Alyne ,Patricia ,I would like you three to meet the girl the Murray meet at the dance, her name is Katrina" and to play along Katrina smiles and pats Vincent's head,while saying "well it's totally nice to meet you little tykes."

"Are you the girl who mr Murray talks to mommy and daddy about?" Alyne asks her ,only for Katrina to hear this and say "Murray talks about me seriously?", thus causing Alyne to nod gratefully to her saying "yeah he says your pretty ,your eyes are diamonds ,and your tail is soft when we talk at dinnertime ", "and for all the time he just talks about you period" Vincent adds, in causing Katrina to blush as she thinks to herself "wow this guy is totally into me? ,I never had a guy that once talked about me to anyone before, nor did anyone ever pay attention to my features ,could it be that Murray is really my soul mate?"

Afterwards that's when Katrina hears Murray out as he tells her his idea, saying "wait a minute I think I may have found a way to save our love, and have the two gangs make peace with each other" before he got the inspiration from what he had occurred once with helping Bentley during his childhood times at the orphanage, as he turns to Katrina and tells her to wait for him in her room ,where he will meet her like before ,after the stopping the rumble to tell her how he stopped it, and having complete faith in him Katrina wishes him luck, secretly hoping that Murray knows what he's doing.

* * *

The night had finally came the night of the rumble, between the Cooper gang and the Gargon gang, all the Cooper gang except Murray where all walking together in a straight horizontal line to their destination ,and as they do so they then begin to sing .(following song in script format please don't sue me for this)

The Cooper gang:**The Coopers gonna have their day Tonight,  
The Coopers gonna have their way Tonight,  
Gargon gang all grumble, fair fight,  
But if they start a rumble ,well rumble em right.**

The Gargon gang:**We're gonna hand them a surprise Tonight,  
We're gonna cut them down to size Tonight,  
We said OK no rumpus, no tricks,  
But just in case they jump us, were ready to mix,  
Tonight!**

The Cooper gang:**We're gonna rock it Tonight,  
We're gonna jazz it up, and have us a ball.**

The Gargon gang:**Theyre gonna get it Tonight,  
The more they turn it on, the harder they fall.**

The Cooper gang:**Well they began it!**

The Gargon gang:**Well they began it!**

Both:**And were the ones to stop them once and for all ,tonight!**

We now cut to Felicia at her room apartment ,as she gets herself ready for her day with Tony after the rumble ,as she then sings

Felicia:**Felicia's**** gonna get her kicks Tonight,  
We'll have our private little mix Tonight,  
He'll walk in hot and tired, poor dear,  
Dont matter if he's tired, as long as he's near,  
Tonight.**

Next we cut to Murray who was now leaving the Cooper gang hideout, preparing to stop the fight while he sings as well

Murray:**Tonight, tonight, Won't be just any night, **  
**Tonight there will be no morning star ,**  
**Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight ,**  
**And for us stars will stop ,Where they are. **

Then we cut to Katrina who was waiting at the Gargon gang hideout for Murray, as she sings as well

Katrina:**Today the minutes seem like hours ,**  
**The hours go so slowly, **  
**And still the sky is light ,**  
**Oh moon Grow bright ,**  
**And make this endless day ,**  
**Endless night .**

Then finally all sing individual parts ,while the main 2 gangs approach one another, for the fight of their lives.

The Cooper gang:**The coopers coming out on top Tonight,  
Were gonna watch old Tony drop Tonight,  
That Cooper hating punk will ,go down  
And when he's hollered uncle ,we'll tear up the town.**

Bentley:**We're be backing you boy .**

Sly:**Right.**

Bentley:**We're gonna flatten him good.**

Sly:**Right.**

Katrina:**Tonight, tonight ,Won't be just any night, **  
**Tonight there will be no morning star, **  
**Tonight, tonight ,I'll see my love tonight, **  
**And for us stars will stop Where they are. **

The Gargon gang:**We're gonna rock it tonight, **  
**We're gonna jazz it tonight, **  
**They're gonna get it tonight, **  
**Tonight.**

Felicia:**Tonight, Late tonight ,**  
**We're gonna mix it tonight**.

The Cooper /Gargon gang:**But they began it, **  
**They began it, **  
**They began it,**

Murray/Katrina:**Tonight the minutes seem like hours, **  
**The hours go so slowly, **  
**And still the sky is light, **  
**Oh moon Grow bright, **  
**And make this endless day, **  
**Endless night... **

Felicia:**Tonight,  
Felicia's gonna have her day,  
Oh Tony's gonna have his way...**

The Cooper/Gargon gang:**And we're the ones to stop'em once and for all, **  
**The Coopers/Gargons gonna have their way ,**  
**The Coopers/Gargons are gonna have their day, **  
**We're gonna rock it tonight...**

All together:**Tonight!**

By the end of the song ,the Cooper and Gargon gang finally met under the abandoned subway at last, to have their showdown will Murray stop them in time however?

**And here is our resting point I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't worry I promise in the next one it will be a little more better in the meantime if you want to please review and tell me what you think of this story and please no flames**


	14. The Rumble

At the empty subway station ,we find both Cooper and Gargon gang facing each other, then standing in between them was Bentley who then began to announce, "alright guys let us begin tonight's rumble with what we agreed on, Tony Sly your fighters please."

Sly began by walking forward ,as did the giant rottweiler Baxter as they approached each other and shook hands ,then Sly said to him "may the best man win pal", only for Baxter to reply "I intend to ",afterwards the two then get into fight positions and prepare to fight.

Just when they where about to however, we then hear someone familiar voice from outside the fight ,shout "guys stop the fight stop the fight!" ,only to show that it was Murray who arrived an hour late ,before the fight began and now he is out of breath.

"Murray buddy your just in time for the rumble, where were you?" Sly asked only for Murray to catch his breath, and ask his raccoon friend "Sly y-you got to call off the fight please" ,upon hearing this Sly reacts to his large friends demand, by asking him"call off the fight Murray why", not wanting to point figures Murray then comes up with a good lie, saying "I just think maybe we should settle this another way, that way no one gets hurt, and we can all go home scott free."

Hearing the reason Murray wanted to call the fight ,Bentley replied to this negatively saying "Murray I never heard anything that stupid before come from your mouth before whats wrong with you,usually you liked a good head bashing or bone breaking, what got into you?" with concern for his hippo friend, only for Tony to step in and answer for the pink hippopotamus saying "I'll tell you why, maybe the big guy finally grew a brain to realize that he can't win us."

"Or maybe because he's chicken bawk bawk bawk b-b-b-bawk bawk" Baxter also replies as he mocks Murray by imitating a chicken ,causing Murray to react to this by placing his fist in the air and shouting to him "hey who are you calling a chicken dog breath ,I was just thinking why are we doing this, when we can do this another way" that's when Sly goes back into a fighting pose, as he explains to Murray " trust me Murray this way is how were going to settle it."

But Just when Sly pulled out his cane however, Murray then tries again to stop his friend by firmly grabbing his ringed tail, trying to tell Sly "no it isn't Sly come one lets just get out of here while we can ,they aren't worth it that much right?" however Sly who paid no attention to his large friend ,snatched back his tail saying to him "Murray I don't have time for this, these guys are going to be taught a lesson with or without your help ,Dimitri Panda, King hold him down!"

Murray who was now being held back by Panda King and Dimitri ,tries harder and harder to stop the fight ,but Dimitri prevents him from speaking anymore by using his long tail to shut him up, while Sly is facing Baxter face to face and the first to start was Baxter, who started the rumble by throwing a punch toward Sly, only for Sly to dodge it by jumping over Baxter then using his famous knock out attack, slamming him hard onto the floor.

Baxter however did not give in that easily, but instead got back up and try to ram the raccoon into a wall and give the last blow to him, but Sly easily outsmarted the dog, and counter attacked kicking his rear into the wall instead ,and gloating over him saying "whats wrong Baxter you don't put up much of a fight, heck I wonder if your even more stupider than Muggshot" upon hearing this Sly was in for a big surprise ,when Baxter heard himself being insulted.

As he then gets back up once more, Baxter this time was extremely mad that he blew a fuse factory over Sly ,saying "SHUT UP COOPER YOU DONT KNOW ME ,YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, I USED TO BE NOBODY BEFORE MEETING TONY, I USED TO LIVE MY LIFE BEING MADE FUN OF AND KIDS ALWAYS CALLING ME A PITBULL PUP BEFORE I JOINED THE GARGON GANG ,HECK I USED TO BE WEEK BEFORE GAINING A BODY LIKE THIS, AND NOW LOOK AT ME ALL IVE BEEN THROUGH FINALLY PAYED OFF, AND NOW A RODENT WITH A MASK IS GONNA TAKE ME DOWN ,I DONT THINK SO PAL!"

With that said Baxter in rage then grabs Sly by the collar of his shirt as he tries to make an escape, pins him right into a wall, and begins to beat the living daylights out of him, while he cries out in pain as the other cooper gang members watch in horror ,as the gigantic dog beats every limb poor Sly has leaving nothing to be spared, and when Baxter finishes he then slams Sly right into the ground helpless, and what the gang feared would happen to him was true ,as Bentley approaches him and in surprise concluded to the others, saying "he's out cold."

Upon hearing this the other Cooper gang members gasp in surprise by what they heard, that they soon stare in shock at their leaders demise, especially Murray who was now scarred by the fact that his best friend from childhood was now gone, and to make things worse Tony who now sees this ,then turns to the cooper gang and says to them "I always knew Cooper would fall some day, now he has I was hoping he had a little more fight him but boy was I wrong, and now he's proven it", kicking his dead corpse afterwards thus causing Murray to go straight into a fit of rage ,seeing his best friend treated like dirt.

That made Murray step up in front of Tony ,and say to him "that does it pal you are dead ,no one talks to Sly like that and gets away with it!" ,as he then breaks free from the grasp of the reptile and mammal to fight the cat, as he then punches him right in the face causing Tony to fall to the ground, but just when Murray was about to take him out, Baxter then gets the nerve to stop him saying "not so fast lardo, you want him you have to fight me first," only for Murray to reply "no problem."

There is when Murray and Baxter start out with just a fist fight but soon as it drags out longer it turns into a fight for each others lives, the two where at each others necks like crazy, suddenly we now find the two in the middle of the subway railroad tracks still going at it ,and in the end the two were seen with torn wornout clothing, bruises ,scratches, even small drops of blood from one part of their body ,suddenly when they where about to keep up the fight, they heard something from one of the tunnels ,which happened to be an oncoming subway toward their direction.

"Murray hurry and get yourself out of there, before you and Baxter become road kill!" Bentley shouts to the two worn out fighters, as they soon realise this from a light that's coming straight toward them ,Murray of course had enough strength to escape the oncoming train, but Baxter who was now worn out and beaten worse than Murray ,wasnt so lucky when the train came through and right when it did Baxter had met his end.

After the subway train came through however, Baxter was no more when the two groups saw him ,they where also at shock to what was done, especially Murray who promised Katrina whom he would stop the fight for her, instead got his best friend and his murderer killed instead .Upon seeing this the now black-eyed Tony blamed Murray for his death saying "you animal, you and the rest of you Cooper monsters will pay for what you did to Baxter !",leading to Penelope answering him saying "after what he did to Sly ,we don't think so!" causing another fight between the two gangs, all except Murray who was staring down at Baxter's dead corpse in shame.

Soon the fight was stopped when police sirens were heard above them, causing the two gangs who were in surprise to grab their K.O'd friends and retreat ,all except Murray who still layed there as he then began to scream Katrina's name as tears fell from his eyes, only for Penelope who heard him to come back for Murray ,telling him "come on Murray let's go before the cops find you here, run ,hurry!" as she attempts top push the large hippo from the scene.

However as Murray was being pushed out of the subway ,he was wondering to himself how he was going to break the news to Katrina about the rumble, and more importantly how will she take it?

**What will happen now after what happened to Sly and Baxter will Katrina forgive him or will she never want to speak to him again find out in the next chapter in the mean time for those who enjoyed this chapter let me know what you think of it in your reviews and please tell me what you think of it**


	15. Sadness of the Cooper gang

After the events that happened at the rumble, we then cut to Katrina who was on the top of the hideout of her brother, as she stares out at all of Paris and how beautiful it was ,wishing that Murray could be here with her to make it even more beautiful.

Suddenly from behind her a door slammed open ,and when Katrina turned around to see who it was ,it happened to be Tony with bruises and scratches all over him ,and his breath was wasted from running for his life, but with the last bit he had left he said "Katrina sis help.." before passing out on the floor.

"Tony like what happened to you ,who did this to you?" the concerned Katrina asked her brownish cat brother ,as she then helps him up ,only for Tony to regain his breath and explain "Katrina ...at the rumble,...the Coopers" however Katrina who denies this says "bogus ,there was no rumble Tony" however Tony snaps her out of it ,saying "there was and we almost got em too if it hadn't been for that fat pink cow thing I-"

Katrina then interrupts him saying " you mean like Murray, what about him like what happened what did he do?" With a look of concern on her face, only for Tony to reply to his sweet sister as he tries to say to her" that guy, he.. he killed Baxter ,then he came after me saying that he'll try to kill me the next time that I get in his way, and there was no stopping him ,I barely survived but Baxter he showed no mercy to him."

Hearing this Katrina's eyes then form concern to fear ,as she kneels on the floor saying "no-no that so can't be true, it just can't" just when Tony went back inside hiding a sinister grin from his sister, showing that he planned this to happen, as we now see Katrina trying to hold back tears from her face as she tries to deny what her brother is telling her about Murray, shouting "you're lying Tony, why would you lie to me Tony ? What your telling me is a lie IT CANT BE TRUE!" chasing after him afterwards still denying the truth from herself.

When she caught up to him however, that's when she saw right in front of her all the Gargon gang gathering around Baxter's dead corpse, all surprised whats in front of their eyes ,especially to Katrina's eyes as she now knows that her fears have been confirmed ,that Murray had indeed committed murder to one of her own brothers gang members, no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

Katrina then escapes to her room in fear ,trying to drown out what she had seen saying to herself "it did not happen ,it so did not happen no no it didnt happen"as she stares into her mirror trying to pull herself together ,but to her surprise what she saw behind her through her mirror really broken her down, when she saw Murray all in bruises ,which confirmed the truth in front of her that Tony was right about what happened.

After seeing him Katrina then flew into a fit of rage, as she then begins to lash out at him with her paw shouting "KILLER KILLER KILLER" until she reaches a point where she starts to cry ,only for Murray to clear the story for her, explaining "Katrina please I'm sorry ,I tried to stop it honest, but Sly and your brother wouldn't listen ,and when Baxter killed Sly I just lost my temper and killed him ,I mean Sly was my friend and Baxter went and killed him like that, I- I just lost it I'm sorry" ,as he tried to calm her down by drying the tears from her eyes.

Calming down at last ,Murray then explains why he killed Baxter thoroughly ,saying "you see Sly and Bentley are the only family I grew up with as a kid, and if they where to be killed I just can't stand to see friends of mine hurt like that, but beside that I kinda came over wondering if you could forgive me?", Katrina after hearing his story then decides to do so, however Murray then tells her "good thanks Katrina ,now if you'll excuse me I gotta go turn myself in to Interpol see ya when I get out."

But Katrina who then heard this got a firm grip onto Murray's arm, and said to him in a cracked voice"Murray please don't leave ,stay with me please", only for Murray to answer back saying "But of course Katrina ,I'll do anything for you" assuring her also that he's beside her Katrina then says to him "hold me" making him do so, as Murray held her, Katrina then began to purr smoothly at the feel of Murray's hand on her back.

"Dont worry Katrina were really together now" Murray says certain about what he is saying, however Katrina corrects him by replying back in sadness "but it's not us, like it's the people around us who wont let us be together", hearing this Murray then comes up with a brilliant idea, saying "then we'll run away."

Hearing this Katrina in surprise then repeated "run away?", only for Murray to then add in "where no one will get to us ,where we can truly be happy for the rest of our lives", thus causing Katrina to ask "like no one, and then we can be totally together right?","As together as together can get my pet" Murray replies.

This caused Murray to then pull the persian kitty closer to him, and in her ear he gently whispers "because I love you and I always will" ,thus causing Katrina to reply softly to him" oh Murray me too", before the two share a very long kiss which resulted in the two of them collapsing gently onto Katrina's bed.

* * *

Meanwhile back the Cooper household, we then find Sly screaming in pain as he was then receiving more healing treatment from not only his mom, but his wife as well as she then says to him in a shrill voice,"let this be a lesson to you Sly ,you should never take mama or Kathy's for granted, when they warn you not to fight."

"Well Carmelita if it hadn't been for Murray getting in the way ,I would have almost had him" Sly said blaming Murray for the state he is in now, as he then suffers from another cotton ball to the leg.

Vincent and Alyne who were both staring at their father with sad looks in their eyes, then begin to shed tears in their, mostly Alyne however ,until their mom picks them both up after she finished curing Sly's wounds ,and cradles them in her arms saying "now now chicos, your papa is going to be just fine now."

"But what about mr. Murray?" Vincent asks his mom in concern,then asking"why didnt he come here too?" ,only for Sly who was now riddled with bandages ,to answers Vincents question saying "probably just went home to live in sorrow after what he did to Baxter ,poor guy but the bright side is since I'm still alive and Baxter isnt, we win the rumble" as if it where a good thing.

However Penelope then brought up the bad news about the Gargon gang ,saying"that's what Tony wants us to think ,according to my calculations after what Murray did to Baxter ,Tony is now so humiliated at his lost,he's going after Murray with a shotgun" as she shows the rest of the gang the report on Tony on her laptop, only for the gang except Bentley to gasp in fear .

"Oh no Murray's in trouble, what are we going to do mama?" Alyne asks her mom as she hides her face on her chest in fear ,only for Bentley to answer her question saying "I'll tell you what were going to do, were going to hide all this as if it never happened and play it cool until the right time to strike back at Tony and his gang,Murray's on his own for now but I'm sure he can take care of himself ,I hope" hoping Murray will be fine without the gang.

Then he continues saying "Sly until you recover ,I'm afraid you'll have to sit this one out ,until your wounds heal ,but as for the rest of us lets head over to the coffee-house to plan our next move under low profile to rescue Murray" ,and seeing Sly in his terrible condition he decided to do as he's told and stay home ,until he is properly healed ,hoping Bentley will come out OK in taking the remaining Gargon gang members for him.

Soon after the whole gang left except Sly, Carmelita ,and their moms, that's when Sly begins to think to himself saying "Murray don't worry pal ,Bentley is on his way to saving your life, just hang in there pal wherever you are" as he is now seen laying in bed thinking about Murray.

**Sorry if the chapter wasnt good but I promise in the next one Ill try to make it a little more better but in the meantime please review and tell me what you think of this chapter please?**


	16. Murray's plan

Back with Murray and Katrina we now find the two love birds peacefully asleep on Katrina's bed together, but then their piece was suddenly disturbed by someone knocking on her door.

When Katrina woke up to this sound ,she then heard a familiar voice call out to her saying "Katrina do you have a moment, I was wondering if I can come in, I want to talk with you" in a very cracked voice ,only for Katrina to figure out that it was her friend Felicia, who was depressed about Baxter's death.

When she did ,she turns her attention back to Murray and wakes him up afterwards ,whispering to him "Murray its Felicia ,like we cant let her see you here, if she does then she'll tell Tony your here ,and he'll kill you" only for Murray to wake up and hear all this afterwards ,and to his surprise after hearing the last part he reacted by shouting "wait what! ",only for Katrina to shut him up by placing her hand on his mouth, hoping Felicia didn't hear this.

Unfortunately she did and then began to ask Katrina while she knocks on her door, saying "Katrina whose in there with you" now in a suspicious voice, only for Katrina to try to stall for time, by pushing Murray out of her room and into the fire escape where Murray asked her on their 1st date, as she then whispers to him in worry "there's no time to explain, you have to leave like now."

Murray however turned the tables on her as he then turns himself around and holds Katrina around his waste ,as he then says to her " I'm not leaving you Katrina " trying to be brave, as he then adds in "I promised you that we will be running away from all this chaos together ,and I'm keeping that promise starting tonight ,you and me are getting out of here."

"But like where will we meet?" Katrina asked him, only for Murray to reply back to her in an assuring way ,saying "easy meet me at the Burger Shack when your done with talking to Felicia, and I'll try to get us tickets to the next bus leaving Paris ,then I'll meet you there to pick you up afterwards ,then we start a new life out of Paris ,and be together for the rest of our lives."

Katrina after hearing his plan ,then agreed on it saying "really like thanks Murray you are totally righteous" before she kisses him on the cheek ,causing Murray to blush at this, as he then leaves Katrina's room through a fire escape, and by the time he left that's when Katrina then let Felicia into her room,where she then begins to look around for the person she heard that was with Katrina ,asking "alright where is he?"

"Like who Felicia" Katrina says pretending as if nothing has happened only for Felicia to reply "there wasn't someone in this room with you?" only for Katrina to reply back to her saying "nope like nobody in here but me and my make up " however it doesn't work well when she then see's Murray in the alleyway who just knocked over 3 or 4 trash cans causing Felicia to realize that the other person with Katrina was actually Murray.

Noticing this Felicia then turns her attention back to Katrina ,as she then scorns at her saying "chica what where you thinking ,that's the guy who killed your fiancé ,how can you still be with him,when you now know he is the guy who caused this sadness?"

Not believing a word she says though, Katrina then stands up for him saying" that's so not true Felicia like not at all ,Murrays a sweet guy he wouldn't hurt a fly, the only reason he killed Baxter was all an accident, like he didn't mean to like kill him ,he just wanted to help his friend and us set our differences aside ,but neither side wouldn't listen."

Felicia not convinced still replies back to her saying "duh chica what difference does that make, he's one of them they are all like this all two-faced" ,only for Katrina to then reply back in a snapped voice" not Murray, he wasn't like this before he wasn't like this now, like now me and Murray are planning on running away where there are no wars, and where we can both like totally be together, and if you like support my decision to do so you'll keep quiet about this to Tony ,and if he asks tell him that I like so decided to run away for the loss of Baxter, and never come back! got it?"

After hearing such a plot ,Felicia was now surprised to hear Katrina say such a thing, that she soon changed her mind replying "whoa chica you got some bad in your bones girl ,hey maybe there is something I can do, besides Tony and his gang went out saying that they're gonna be Cooper hunting the whole night ,so since I'm free what do you want me to do?"

Before Katrina could answer however, that's when we then see an officer of Interpol enter her room, which turned out to be officer Barkley ,who then said "good evening ladies, I was just wondering if I could come in and ask you a few questions ,I promise it wont take long" as the two both stand there in surprise.

Then that's when Katrina had an idea, as she then spoke saying "yeah like I'll take them, you see I have this stomach flu I'm fighting, and I wont be going anywhere so, I was just about to send Felicia to go to the Drug store right by the burger shack, to like tell them that I couldn't totally make it, because I got caught up so you came to get it for me, and that I'll be there sooner to pay for it" Felicia then understood what she was trying to say ,and cooperated saying "I understand just catch up when you can OK?" Before leaving.

Then from there Katrina and Barkley where alone, getting started with the interrogation.

* * *

Meanwhile Murray had just gotten out of the Bus station and was making his way to the Burger shack ,when suddenly he was then encountered by two of his friends Bentley and Penelope ,who were looking for him "Murray where have you been buddy, we where looking for you all over, what happened to you?" Bentley asks followed by Penelope in concern saying "if you thought we where upset about what happened earlier at the rumble, its OK pal we forgive you, but right now we have to get you to a safe place before Tony finds you out here."

"Wait Tony finding me why? "Murray asked his reptile friend, only for him to reply "after what you did to Baxter ,Tony swore that he would come after you and kill you where you stand, but we are not letting that happen so we arranged a perfect hiding spot where those Gargons can't find us" ,and coincidently it happened to be the Burger Shack.

However although Murray was safe ,he now knows that his plan wont end well ,now that he knows his friends are now involved ,in fact he's now worried about what will happen if Katrina stumbles into them.

**And heres where we stop in our story please review if you like it and in the meantime I promise I will update when I have the chance to.**


	17. The gunshot that ended it all

At the Burger shack ,we then find Murray and the other Cooper gang members with the exception of Sly and Carmelita, planning for how they where going to get even with the gargon gang for what they did to Sly ,Murray on the other hand was too focused thinking about Katrina and their new lives away from Paris to notice this.

Then soon Murray was ordered by Bentley to be kept under the watchful eye of the Guru, while they enjoy that Murray bought for them outside as they began to talk well mostly Murray talked, since Guru remained silent as he eats ,however the reason for this was because the Cooper gang know that this was the first place they would look so incase it happens, Bentley sent him to the backdoor with Guru so Murray can have some company ,and so Murray will be protected by Gurus magic if the Gargon gang do find him.

Back inside later on Felicia finally arrives at the Burger Shack ,where she is crudely welcomed by the wheelchair turtle as he then says to her "well looky who we have here ,the B.O. rodent what brings you to our faces?" right in front of her ,and Felicia replies to him saying "get lost tire legs I'm not here for you, I'm here to see your big pink hippo pal I got a message for him", however the other gang members after hearing this thought that Tony sent her to kill Murray for him,so the blocked her in all directions.

"Hey let me though I need to talk to Murray its important" Felicia says, as she tries her best to get through a Cooper member but fails miserably, Penelope then asks her "who's the message from Tony, skunk?" Felicia then answers her saying "none of your business rodent ,now let me through I need to talk to Murray its urgent" ,but once again they wouldn't cooperate, and instead Dimitri then asks her again saying "first you tell us who is sending the message to the plump dog?"

Felicia couldn't stand it any more and decides to just go around the back door and find Murray from there, saying "forget this you aren't even worth my time ,I'm going around back" ,but she was the grabbed by the tail by the Panda King as he then says to her "you shall not be going anywhere, other than down" pulling her back into their hands ,as they then began to call her names as they play around with her, like Tony's tramp ,Tony's pig, and Tony's dog.

Then they make her more uncomfortable as the gang attempt a mock rape on her ,as they continue insulting her on how she talked ,how she dressed, even how she looked ,causing her anger to rise more and more.

And by the time Felicia's temper reached its end, that's when she blows a fuse shouting "GET OFF ME YOU PESKY CROWS!" only for Murray and Guru to come back inside from eating to notice this, Murray decides to do something and stop his gang from teasing or hurting Felicia any more ,by the he stops the by shouting "THATS ENOUGH LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" ,afterwards all was silent ,now that she saw the reason Tony hated the Cooper gang, that's when she breaks the silence saying "its no wonder why Tony and his gang hates you guys, why if I where to ever find any of you on the street bleeding ,I would walk by and spit in your faces!" Before leaving the shack.

But not before she turns back to the Cooper gang and says in a cold voice "oh by the way you want the message here it is" however it wasn't the message Katrina gave her but instead it was a different message saying in anger "tell that murderer that he will never see Katrina again Tony found out about her and Murray where a an item and in rage he killed her now she's dead!" Leaving the Shack in anger afterwards.

After Murray heard this, his feelings soon turned into sorrow and pain, as he is now seen wide-eyed ,stone cold, and holding his chest with one hand ,hoping he didn't hear her right ,however there was no denying it, what he heard was loud and clear what Felicia said ,believing now that Katrina is dead.

Not baring to look at his gang again for what happened tonight that led up to this moment ,that's when Murray decides to leave the Burger Shack and search for Tony so he can kill him and join Katrina in death ,unknown to him that Felicia lied, because of her newfound anger for the Cooper gang.

* * *

An hour later we then cut to Katrina in her night-gown ,who was brushing her blonde hair smoothly ,as she hums while thinking about her and Murray's new life, when suddenly a slam was heard from outside which happened to be Felicia ,returning from her failed mission in anger ,when she saw her out of her room ,only for Katrina to ask Felicia cautiously "so Felicia like how did it go?"

Reacting to her question Felicia turns her attention to the kitty ,and says "take my advice Katrina, and never even look at the guy again, he and those blasted friends of his can die in a chasm for all I care, they are all the same anyways " before leaving to her room.

Katrina after hearing this ,she thought that one of Sly's gang members had gotten Murray ,and hurt him right in front of Felicia thinking he's working for her brother ,causing her friend to see what a real monsters they where and run away before they had a chance to get her too,so Katrina got dressed in a red tank top and jean shorts, then walked out into the night to the burger shack to see if Murray was OK.

As she got outside into the night, Katrina then began to think about her action, and what might it might do thinking to herself "oh Murray hang in there, like if we are seen together by our gangs, maybe we don't totally have to run away,maybe we could like show our friends how much we totally love each other, and see that their silly fight was just silly ,and set it aside for our happiness ,then we'll be like total heroes wait for me Murray please."

* * *

Back with Murray we now find him on the streets searching for Tony ,shouting "Tony come for me ,take me too, don't leave me alone ,I want to die too!" unknown to him that Tony was hiding from him ,hoping to attack him unguarded.

Suddenly Penelope who had been tailing Murray tries her best to lure him away from being caught by Tony ,saying "Murray come on we've got to get out of here ,Tony is going to kill you if he hears you shouting like this" tugging on his shirt, however Murray forcefully gets her off ,and shouts angrily at her "get off me, I don't need you telling me what to do!"

"But Murray what if Tony gets a hold of you?" Penelope asks him ,trying to make a point however Murray simply just replied "I said beat it, before I lose very little sense I have left!" causing Penelope to do as she was told, seeing how she couldn't get through to him ,she decided to get the rest of the gang and have them try to make Murray come to his senses.

After about a few minutes later Murray was now at a park ,where he continues still trying to get Tony's attention but to no avail however, then that's when we see Katrina enter the park afterwards, wanting to relax from searching for Murray , when suddenly they see each other , to Murray's surprise he then shouts in excitement "Katrina your OK!", as did Katrina reply "so are you!"

Soon the two where approaching each other glad to see one another unharmed to give each other a relieved hug, when suddenly just when the two almost got close to each other, a gunshot was heard from a tree behind Katrina ,and it turned out to be Tony from behind it who caught Murray off guard and shot him ,right through his chest ,soon Murray found himself bleeding, as he now lies on the ground unconscious.

However Murray was still grasping for life as he tries his best not to die much to Katrina's dismay ,as she then kneels to his level and says to him "hang in there Murray ,you're going to be like totally Ok right?" ,only for Murray to gain enough energy to say "I don't know if I can keep this up longer in order to stay with you forever my pet" as he then caresses one of her furry white cheeks, only for Katrina in a cracked voice to reply "you have to ,like you just have to ,I want you with me forever ,you're the only one who understands me."

"Katrina don't be sad, I may be dying, but I know one things for sure that when I do, I will always remember that the Murray finally found someone who loved him" Murray says, trying not to gain access aboard the express to the afterlife, as Katrina then approaches him closer and whispers up close to him warmly, "like I love it when you call yourself the Murray", soon Murray's last words before dying where" thanks babe, I hope you'll remember me still as the man of your dreams."

After Murray died though that's when Katrina began to cry onto Murray's chest and her crying was so loud that members of the two opposing gangs came running to their location to witness this and to their surprise when they saw Katrina crying onto Murray's now dead corpse they all froze in shock at what's been witnessed especially Tony who was still holding the weapon that caused it Tony then blamed this on the cooper gang saying that if it wasn't for Murray poisoning his sister with his so called charm this whole event would not have happened then saying "now your all going to pay!" Aiming his gun toward a shocked Bentley.

But just when he was about to pull the trigger ,Katrina now realizes this and in anger kicks her brother in the gut and snatches the gun from his hands ,as he lands right in the floor ,causing some of the other Gargon gang members to almost try and get it from her, when suddenly Katrina then aims the gun at them and shouts angrily "STAY BACK!" ,this time she did not speak in a strong valley girl accent anymore ,but instead a straight up clear English .

Tony who was then noticing this then asks her in surprise stuttering" K-K-Katrina wh-wh-wh-what happened to that cute little v-v-v-valley girl talk you like talking in?", Only for Katrina to then angrily reply "SHUT UP!" holding the gun up to his neck, while tears roll down her cheeks, "it doesn't matter how I talk ,what matters is now thanks to you and your stupid fight with the Cooper gang ,I now learned how to hate from watching you ALL OF YOU!"

"That hatred that killed and hurt Murray, Baxter, and Sly not from bullets and guns, but from your careless acts against each other, that's what did it!" Katrina says in a snappy tone ,as Bentley finally says something to calm her down saying "calm down Katrina we know how upset you are ,there's no need to resort to more violence, just hand over the gun and-" however Katrina then interrupts him and points the gun at Bentley ,saying "too late I'm already chockfull of violence ,I'm not going to handover nothing to you!"

Instead she then aims the gun at one of the Gargon gang cats ,and asks Tony "How do you work this thing Tony by pulling this little trigger ? ,How many bullets are left on this thing?. How many of you can I take out and still have one for me?" however she did not have the nerve to pull the trigger on any of them, instead she just drops the gun ,stands on her knees with her head hanging down, and begins to cry more.

Suddenly we then see office Barkley making his way through a short crowd of people surrounding them, and sees this tragic scene and tries to walk over to the dead body to see if he can do something about it, however Katrina didn't allow it as she then surrounds his body, shouting "DONT YOU TOUCH HIM!" causing Barkley to stand back, as she now cries on his stomach.

Then from the crowd Felicia the approaches her, and places a hand on her shoulder as she cries and whispers to her "I'm sorry chica" ,before Katrina whispers to the dead hippo "I love you Murray" ,as she then gets up off of Murray afterwards ,Panda king and Dimitri Decide to walk up to the dead body and carry it back to the cooper gang hideout ,and since Murray was almost too heavy to carry, some of the Gargon gang members decide to help them out setting aside their hatred for each other, soon all the Cooper gang ,and some of the Gargon gang along with Katrina, walk behind the ones carrying Murray in a funeral procession.

As for Tony however seeing that it was his gun that killed Murray ,officer Barkley had him arrested and taken away to jail ,where he was never heard from again then everything turned black after everyone left.

**Don't think that I'm going to end the story here what happens now you ask I'll tell you read the next chapter and see for yourself and if you want tell me if you like it in your review and I will update soon enough I can assure you.**


	18. Another hope

Back at the Cooper household after Sly and Bentley's kids were put to sleep ,we now find all the Cooper gang and Katrina in the guest room around a bed where we see Murray at the center lying dead like a lifeless puppet and what's worse is beside the bed was Katrina crying her eyes out for her now dead lover.

While she is we now see Sly with a bandaged leg after his gang finished explaining what happened during his absence as he than shares his concern saying "wait so your saying that the girl Murray met at the dance was one of those Gargons and she is the reason for this leg no wonder why Murray wanted to end that rumble."

"Yeah a rumble that you should not have started ,if you had just listened to your mother" Carmelita stated only for Katrina who heard this, to turn to where Sly was and asked in an angry voice" so this whole thing was your fault?"

After Sly admit that it was however ,that's when Katrina began to lose it on him shouting "you monster ,you and your whole gang ,why would you and my brothers gang do such things to each other, all because of what happened between your dads ,now thanks to you the only guy I loved is dead !", then Katrina grabs him by the collar of his shirt ,and threatens him saying "I would like to snatch that cane of yours ,and kill you where you stand to avenge him!"

However she didn't do what she threatened to do but instead than kneels down to her knees ,as she returns to crying for Murray with only Carmelita and her mom to comfort her in her desperate time of need ,then Kathy seeing how she could talk normal English ,then asks her "Katrina honey I'm sorry about what my careless son did ,but what I need to know that bothers me is ,if you and your brother are from Verona ,how can you talk normal English while your brother talks in a godfather like accent?"

That's when Katrina replies to this saying "my mom ,you see the woman our dad married was an English speaking cat ,and when we were born she wanted to raise two english speaking kids ,so she dedicated her life to teaching us English sometimes while she tried to be a mommy, dad was even OK with it ,but one day when he and mom died ,my brother wanted to help me speak more English but the book he bought me instead taught me how to talk valley girl english ,but I didn't care I liked it and have talked in it ever since ,but now none of that matters now that Murray's," then she returned to crying for him.

Then Dimitri watching this then decided to speak up for Murray ,saying "yes Murray was a dear friend ,although I don't know him that long he was still the plump dog that he was ,who found love with the pretty kitty ,whom I must say is very attractive ,and hope that Murray remember us in a better place bros ,especially the kitty" only for Teresa to approach him and hug him ,saying "that was a very nice speech Dimitri ,even if your one of the fighters who caused this ,I still love you" only for Dimitri to whisper in her ear "I know me too."

Even Sly who heard this speech was more depressed than anyone ,Murray the guy whom he meet along with Bentley at the orphanage as kids, the guy who was the most help in his heists, the guy who would eat about anything given to him in any platter ,his best friend who was now dead ,causing him to try to be strong holding back tears from his eyes ,saying "Murray please forgive me ,I didn't know I'm sorry" as he then picks up a picture of the original gang on their fist heist as grown ups, and stares at it letting one tear drop from his face.

"Boy did time sure fly when Murray was with us huh Bentley?" Sly asked his reptile friend ,as he then looks to Bentley to see he is in depression too ,as he replied "yes Murray sure was a good friend ,why I can just remember all the good times we had together ,good times, Time ? Time! that's it!" Bentley says, as he realized that there is a way to stop this madness from even happening.

The others then look at him as if he where crazy, as Penelope asked him "what's it Bentley", Bentley then replies to this saying "I'll explain later my pet ,everyone wait here I'll be right back I have to get something from my home lab" as he then quickly wheels home as fast as he could ,then when he returns he is then seen carrying a large clock like object in his hands.

Penelope soon realized what he was planning on doing when he asked her if she remembered where Murray kept his van, only for Penelope to reply back in concern "what you're going to use it now, Bentley it hasn't even been tested yet" however not caring about what she said, Bentley replies back to her in a sure tone "it's now or never Penelope, and by the looks of things I'm going with now."

Afterwards seeing Bentley this brave ,she gives in and tells him where Murray's van is located ,then from there that's when Katrina asks the turtle "Bentley what in the world are you doing?", only for Bentley to answer her by saying "easy we are bringing back Murray to life, once I install this bad boy in we will be good to go" as he starts to install something in the van.

Katrina after hearing what Bentley said ,asked him "what do you mean by bringing Murray back ,and whats with that giant sundial?" then there is when Penelope answers for him ,explaining "well you see, while Sly was spending time at Interpol with Carmelita me ,and Bentley where busy with a very special project of our own, after our cooper vault job I happened to finish it up for him, while Bentley was off helping Carmelita and Sly back in Spain" only for Carmelita to step in ,and ask "and what kind of project was it that you where working on while we where at Spain?"

From there Bentley answers her by stepping out of the van, to introduce to the gang their project saying "a time machine!", as we are then shown the cooper van with the giant clock attached on the roof of the van as an upgrade ,thus surprising all the gang members plus Katrina by the sight of it, as Bentley continues to explain "yes I know I might even say its one of our best work yet ,right honey?" turning to Penelope afterwards.

"Oh that it is Bentley that it is" Penelope says smiling at her beloved husband, Sly who was impressed by this, than replies to this saying "wow Bentley you have out done yourself this time ,this is incredible" then Katrina in more surprise than Sly ,began to ask "a time machine, as something from a science fiction show ,the kind of shows geeks watch?" Staring in amazement, as Bentley answered her saying "precisely."

That's when Katrina begins to question Bentley's plan, saying "whoa there Doc Brown this whole thing is starting to feel a little Back to the Future-ish to me ,so I'm just going to pretend I don't know what you're talking about" ,then Carmelita adds in "you know for once I'm starting to agree with Katrina ,this plan is loco ,and it sounds like something already been done like this whole story!"

Bentley who suddenly stops working on installing the time machine, then turns to me asking "yeah now that you mention it this story is starting to sound familiar, where did you get the idea for this type of story?," well I do have my sources ,but I wont tell you until the end sorry, but I will tell you that this chapter was not involved in what the original had ,I said.

"Well I hope your right on there ,now where was I oh yes" Bentley says as he returns to working on the time machine ,thus continuing our story ,Sly then asks him "by the way Bentley is it finished yet?" ,turning to him Bentley then replies to this saying ," Sly installing this thing to a car is not like setting up ,a computer you can't expect me to simply plug-in the cords to their right places that easily ,it's very complicated."

Suddenly after plugging in one more plug to its socket ,that's when it begins to work saying "and its ready!", as the time machine begins to whir and fire up as it is showing that it was functional, seeing this made the other gang members take back whatever they said about the time machine negatively, especially Katrina who now sees it as a perfect opportunity to fix what had been broken.

"So with this thing we can save Murray ,sweet lets start her up Bentley" Katrina says ,as she prepares to leave, however Bentley then stops her saying "hold on kitty ,there is one thing you have to do in order to go to a specific time period", Sly who then interferes in the conversation then asks "and what might that be doc?" ,only for Bentley to then explain saying "well you see in order for us to get to a specific time period ,we need to have a specific object from that era, like something from the dark ages will take this puppy to the dark ages as an example."

Carmelita who then heard this then came up with an idea ,pulling out her necklace that she got from Sly saying "so lets say if you put this necklace Sly stole from Fiancé into the time machine, it can take you back to the time this fighting between the two gangs started?" Bentley who was convinced by the idea, decided to accept it saying "it may be worth a shot ,OK let's get it to the calibrator" Bentley says starting up the time machine.

Before he set the necklace in the machine however ,that's when he turned to his friends and said "now if any changes occur I'm leaving Dimitri in charge of telling me the update on our future, the rest keep your eyes on Sly and Murray to see if they change, Katrina you come with me ,I think I might be able to use you in someway to prevent this from happening and get Murray back."

This made Katrina squeal with joy ,as she then started to speak in a valley girl accent again saying "totally?, let's do this!" as she then joins him in the time machine as it begins to form a portal into time itself, then a bright light then flashes throughout the background ,before vanishing showing the place the time machine was last seen, now without the time machine there.

Soon that's when they learn that they are now traveling to the day Sly and Tony first fought ,hoping everything turns out fine.

**Will they make it to that time will they stop this fight from happening and then some find out in the next chapter tell me how you like this one in your review don't forget and I hope it was enjoyable**


	19. Altering the timeline

After a long time of traveling through time the two finally arrive to their destination, to where we started the first chapter ,and from there Bentley and Katrina then hide the van from the viewing public afterwards ,somewhere where it cannot be found ,before Bentley layed out the plan saying "alright Katrina here is how we prevent what happened in the future from ever happening."

He then pulls out his laptop and begins to explain his plan saying "first things first ,let us go over one little thing about where we are, if I'm correct were either at the time when the necklace first came to Paris around Fiancé's neck as we tried to steal it from her ,or at the time where we commenced our war council" ,only for Katrina to point at the obvious answer, saying "how about after the war council" as we then see the two gangs walking out of the coffee shop, going their separate ways.

"Drat were too late, but that's impossible we should have been back at the time before this ,what gives?" Bentley asks himself ,only to realize that it was improved no doubt by Carmelita during our meeting with the Gargons ,which must have been done right after they finished their meeting, leaving Bentley to ask "now what are we gonna do, the war has already been decided, what are we going to do now ,they'll be fighting in about 2 days from now?" however Katrina had a solution, saying "maybe they wont have to ,unless one of us convinces the other gang to like call of the fight."

Bentley after hearing her idea then came up with something better, thinking to himself " or if we convince each others gang to call of the fight all together, that's it Katrina you're a genius" turning to her afterwards with a new plan, saying to her "Katrina you try to talk to Sly on calling off the fight ,while I convince your brother the same thing ,and hopefully if they'll listen, they might understand how much it means to us " before splitting up to start the job.

Starting with Bentley we then see him heading over to the hideout of the Gargon gang in his wheel chair, trying his best not to get caught at least once at all, as he thinks to himself "don't worry buddy we'll get you and Sly back in no time ,all we have to do is find our opposing gangs ,and have them prevent the fight then the Cooper gang will be reunited in no time."

After minutes of searching top to bottom all over Paris even at the Eiffel tower, Bentley finally finds the hideout of the Gargon gang hideout after asking for directions from an elderly cat ,why didn't he do this earlier you ask?, not all people of Paris stay up late at night, some need their sleep too, and only some people who are awake where around at the time which just 1 or 2 people.

But when I got in however, there's where I was then harshly introduced to the gang with a beat and greet ,no matter if I hide in my shell or not, and what's worse they even make me stuff my mouth full of foul-tasting garbage and their sweaty socks, it just drove me crazy!

Then that's when from out of nowhere comes Tony to break it up announcing "hey boys break it up break it up turtle boy here probably either wants to join up with our gang or he has a message from Cooper I don't know lets hear him out " Tony says cutting Bentley a break as he then replies to Tony saying "actually your correct I have a message from Sly about the fight and its very important that you listen carefully" getting all the Gargon gang to pay close attention to his lie.

"You see Sly sent me here to tell you about the rumble" Bentley says,only for Baxter to ask "what about it?", only for Bentley to reply back "what I wanted to do was remind Sly before he dragged me to the council ,and swore me to secrecy about his condition, but he insists it's no threat, and I did warn him" Tony seeing an opportunity in front of him, then makes Bentley show Sly's false condition, saying "oh did he come down with the case of the **Chicken **pox?" holding back a snicker.

Bentley however replies to Tony's comment saying "he's got the worst case of Micro gore-a-coonus ever to infect a raccoon" ,seeing Tony with a confused look on his face ,causing Bentley to then explain the made up disease saying "Microgoracoonus in case you don't know, happens to be a very contagious disease ,where a persons face goes pale and is riddled with multicolored spots around his body ,almost as dangerous as chicken pox,but instead of uncontrollable scratching, its worse he begins growing zits that pop open like popcorn, and if one of those zits pop in front of you you'll become infected too."

Disgusted by what Bentley said ,Tony who was disgusted by this, then could not take anymore of Bentley's talk of Sly's phony condition, they decide to cancel the fight as Tony said "you know what turtle, you tell that raccoon the fight is off we surrender ,he wins just keep him away from us", as they all run away in defeat, as Bentley still stands there thinking to himself "my work here is done."

* * *

Meanwhile with Katrina, she makes her way to the Cooper gang hideout to do her job and stop the Cooper gang from going through with the rumble too, but right before she could even reach Sly and his gang ,she ends up facing the former officer of Interpol who was walking home from her shopping spree ,and when she saw her Katrina with a shocked look on her face ,then said "oh Inspector Fox of Interpol like what a surprise."

"Former actually ,you see after I realized what lives thieves like your brother and Sly live ,I've decided to retire from Interpol and live my life from the opposite side of the law" Carmelita explains to her ,causing Katrina to awe in joy at Carmelita's decision ,before Carmelita returns her attention to Katrina ,and asks her "by the way ,what brings you here at this time of night? "Carmelita asks her.

Katrina then replies to the question saying "oh yes like I have to warn Sly about my brother, it's so important he needs to know", only for her to make up a very easy lie ,saying "Tony has totally lost it ,he has like totally gone off the edge ,he wouldn't even spend time with me, and he says until he like gets ahold of Sly and kills him, he will like stop at nothing just to get ahold of him."

Hearing this Carmelita was shocked at this ,and the worried look Katrina had on her face ,and asks her "oh poor Niña is there anything I could do for you?" and to answer this, Katrina answers her with a sad look in her eyes ,saying "well if there is this one thing that you could do for me I'd be grateful ,could you like maybe keep Sly far away from Tony as possible so he doesn't get hurt ,while we try our best to calm Tony down?"

"It will be my pleasure ,and I will make sure the other gang members don't get in Tony's way either" Carmelita says, reassuring Katrina that she will do her best to make sure her husband and his friends are out of harms way, only for Katrina to happily squeal as she then hugs Carmelita tightly in her arms afterwards, thanking her for her help before she leaves saying "I wont forget this!"

* * *

After the two-time travelers regrouped at the coffee-house, Bentley then begins to check the update on the future through his computer ,and as he does that's when he gives her the update ,saying "well looky here thanks to us delaying the fight ,you and Murray whose not dead are free to date each other ,however Tony did try to get even with our gang for faking Sly's illness ,by having Baxter and Moon take Sly's possessions and hold them ransom for his defeat ,otherwise he burns the book and turns the cane into firewood", only for Katrina to give a gasp of shock after hearing this.

However right before Katrina could say anything else or apologize for her mistake, Bentley then finished telling her the update saying" Unfortunately for Tony, Carmelita had Interpol capture the framed cat after Sly gave up Fiance's stolen necklace to him ,and without a trace Sly took back his heirlooms leaving Tony to be arrested and have 5 years of prison time waiting for him, but with a little good behavior however Tony's sentence was reduced to 3 years instead" that relieved Katrina of her worry ,saying "I'm totally glad ,now all that's left is to find that van ,and go back to our time so I can be with Murray again."

Bentley however after hearing her say this ,then confessed something to her saying "yeah about that we might be stuck here a little longer, because you see I don't remember exactly where we hid it", only for Katrina to gasp in fear saying "What, how can you forget where we hid it?" only for Bentley to reply ,"that's the thing I just did, and it looks like we might be stuck here for the rest of our lives."

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuun will they get back to their timeline or will they be stuck there forever find out in the next chapter and sorry for the delay a lot has happened but now that its all aside now here is the chapter for you hope you like it and I will expect a review from you if you like it and don't worry the last chapter is on the way**


	20. Returning home

"You mean like were totally stuck here for life if we don't find the time machine ,that is so unfair!" Katrina whines after hearing what Bentley had said, only for him to reply sadly "and without the time machine ,there is a 100%chance we will never see our friends from the future again " hearing this, Katrina then began to form tears in her eyes, as she then bent onto her knees beginning to cry.

And as she cried she then began a speech to herself, saying "well I guess this is like the end of my happiness with Murray forever ,and I wont even get to even do fun stuff with him either ,that is not fair" crying and snuffing as she then lays there in misery, when suddenly she stops crying when she started to experience a sensation on her nose.

Bentley who then notices this, then got curious about Katrina's now changed behavior, asks her in concern "Katrina have you lost your mind or something, what are you doing?" ,only for Katrina to reply back "don't call me crazy or anything ,but I think I can like smell your van from here" ,only for Bentley to grow an even more curious look on his face, asking "what are you-?" Katrina then explains, saying "like let me explain ,you see I was born with a very strong bloodhound like nose that can smell anything from distances or lengths far or near from when I am. "

"Alright then tell me what are you smelling?" Bentley asks her ,only for her to respond saying "I can't really say, but like I think it smells like pizza and car grease" ,only for Bentley to realize what it was, saying "that might either be Murray, or the van!, Katrina follow that smell and see where it leads!", only for Katrina to do so saying "you got it."

Following the smell of the source, Katrina and Bentley went all over Paris searching for it, until they finally reach where it stops, which happens to be at the same place where they started, and where it was stored, only for Katrina to point out the van saying "there" ,and when they opened the vans hiding spot ,it was still there to their surprise "wow Katrina that was impressive how you found the time machine, and to think you where crazy by was I wrong."

Katrina then grabs Bentley by the arm and says "come on Sly and the gang are waiting for us ,hopefully the timeline there isn't as worse as before" dragging him back to the time machine, and when they got in Bentley and Katrina began their journey back to their present time, by pressing the _Return to previous time_ button, located beside the button to open window ,and then after doing so they where now on their way back to present time.

* * *

By the time they reached present day ,everything still was in its proper place, but what Katrina was hoping that Murray's fate was the only thing changed ,so she could be together with him once more ,and feel his warm body on hers again.

When the two got out of the van to Katrina's surprise, right in front of her was a very familiar face she was glad to see again, when he said "I can't believe you would do such a thing to save our relationship man ,I was lucky to have ever met you" revealing to be "Murray!" She screamed happily, as she jumped into his arms.

"Oh Murray I'm like totally glad your OK now" Katrina said being hugged by Murray, as she is then being stroked in the back by Murray causing her to purr in delight, as he then replies back to her "so am I Katrina so am I", everyone who saw this moment began to awe in happiness,but before they could celebrate however ,we then hear another voice outside the two say "hold on a minute ,you two don't think I'm just gonna let you two be together again like as if nothing ever happened do you ?" only to reveal Sly Cooper ,who was now in one piece again giving the two a serious glare.

Murray trying to stand up for her, worried of what Sly might do then says "h-h-hold on Sly ,before you do something to Katrina ,know that she was the one who saved you the trouble of taking down Tony" trying to stand up to his ring tailed leader, when suddenly Sly continued to talk saying "Murray she's one of the Gargon gang, there's no way I'm going to let you two be together."

Taking the hint Katrina then released Murray from the hug, saying in shame "its OK Murray, like I know when I'm not wanted, I guess this is goodbye" as Murray began to form tears from almost losing the girl he fell in love with, that is until when she got to the door and opened it, suddenly Sly who was now standing right in front of her shuts the door to Katrina's surprise, and says "that is unless you join our gang ,we could always use an extra member on the team, and we don't want Murray to be the only member on the team without a girl whose not in our gang" as he shows a smirk smile on his face.

"Wait does that mean-?"the surprised Katrina asked ,only for Carmelita to interrupt her saying "Sly you aren't thinking about-" ,only for Sly to answer her before she could say it, saying "that's right honey I am ,Katrina welcome to the Cooper gang " hearing this news that's when Katrina began to scream in joy, and run to Sly hugging him saying "oh Sly thank you I so owe you one like I really do thank you!"

After releasing him from the hug however ,Sly then replies back to her saying "don't mention it Katrina, we could always use some new talent on the team, and your smelling skills are just what we need ,and besides thank Murray if he hadn't been for him, I would have never put you in the gang in the first place ,so welcome" then afterwards some of the other gang members welcome her in with open arms as well ,even Carmelita who then said "I'm so glad that me and Penelope have an extra chica to talk to, I think we'll get along just fine."

Soon Katrina then stares into Murrays eyes again as he did hers, and from there she said "none of this would even be possible without you Murray, thank you" only for Murray to reply back "thank our love Katrina, that's how all this was possible, our love and fate brought you here and I'm glad it did " after saying this, that's when the two began to share a passionate kiss with one another, as the other gang members watch as the two lovers kiss over a sweet moment ,even Sly who was then thinking about how his father would have been like if he saw this, in which he would have been very proud of him for this deed his son has done for a freind.

But what lies ahead for the new Cooper gang ,and their newfound member that you'll just have to find out for yourselves.

**The End**

**And finally the story ends here and for a treat here is where I got the idea this story that Bentley was curious to know where it came from was actually based of the movie/musical West Side Story which would explain the singing so anyway I hope you all liked it and cant wait to read any good reviews you have for the story if you want I would like to hear your ideas for what I should do for a Sly Cooper story.**


End file.
